Como en una sinfonía
by Kuromi Ikki
Summary: [AU. Reencarnación]. Lo único que recuerda Rivaille, de su vida pasada, son las vivencias con un tal "Eren", el cual piensa, que es solo es producto de su imaginación. Un día es obligado por Hanji, su amiga de la infancia,a ir a un recital sinfónico. ¿Cual sera su reacción al ver a Eren en el escenario?¿Por qué Eren ya no es como lo recuerda? / Riren.
1. Chapter 1

**Holi (? Esta es mi primera historia que subo aquí y en verdad tenia dudas sobre subirla :c**

** Como sea, Esta es una pequeña introducción a la historia de una reencarnación en la época actual~… Espero que les guste u/u**

**Advertencias: Ninguna por ahora, solo mis faltas de ortografía y mala redacción.**

**Agradecimientos:** A Mi nee-chan por molestarme hasta que la subiera.

**Esta por mas decir que esta serie no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes –aunque quisiera-, todos los derechos los tiene Isayama-sama u v u.**

* * *

''Esa noche será inolvidable''. Escucho por enésima vez ese día por parte de la castaña con ciertas capacidades mentales desconocidas, a su criterio, llevaba toda la maldita semana recordándoselo, que el viernes irían a un espectáculo especial con la participación de una orquesta sinfónica, cuyo evento especial, sería unos jóvenes prodigio del violín y el piano.

Cosa que le importa un poco menos que mierda, casi no le importan cosas que no estén relacionados con mi trabajo -aunque su hermano patrocinara el evento-. Ya que era jefe y dueño de una parte importante de una de las empresas mas grandes del país, digamos que no tenia mucho tiempo de andar paseando de aquí a haya como lo hace ella, Hanji Zoe, una castaña alta de gafas que indudablemente esta loca, y no en el buen sentido -si es que la locura tiene un lado bueno-, y vuelvo a repetir, esto es a su criterio.

La conoce desde hace tiempo, al ser hija de una amiga de su madre adoptiva, Eva Smith, una bella mujer rubia de carácter calmado y paciente, que estaba casada con un hombre frió y personalidad fuerte de ojos azules y cabello marrón, sin duda su hijo biológico, Erwin, había sacado algo de los dos.

Y bueno, él…él es totalmente diferente, su cabello negro, ojos gises, tanto como su piel pálida y baja estatura hacían que se notara a kilómetros que era adoptado, no tiene problema con eso, la verdad esta agradecido a los padres de Erwin por haberme abierto las puertas cuando nadie mas lo hizo y admitirme en su hogar lejos de ese horrible y sucio orfanato, a pesar de que ya tenían un hijo propio.

En tanto a su familia biológica…Es un tema difícil de tratar con él, tiene vagas memorias de lo que paso en los escasos 8 años que paso con ellos, lo único que recuerda con firmeza y claridad es su lengua materna, eso fue el único recuerdo conciso que le dejo su familia después de morir en un terrible incendio, después de eso, su semblante se volvió serio, tan frió como llegaba a ser el rostro de un niño que vio morir a sus padres, y que ahora es un empresario importante y exitoso.

Sus padres adoptivos ahora también están muertos, pero su muerte fue tranquila y llena de paz. -Como debería ser cualquier muerte en este mundo-. El padre de Erwin les heredo su compañía y ellos la dividieron, él se encargo de la sección norte, su ''hermano'' de la sección del sur, entre ambos han logrado levantar notablemente el negocio.

Ahora Hanji Zoe había pasado de ser una amiga de la infancia a convertirse en su socia laboral y parte importante de la empresa manejando la sección oeste. A pesar de estar loca -según él- reconoce que ella es inteligente, sus intereses son la música y la mitología, además, por alguna razón, conseguirle pareja a nuestro protagonista también es uno de sus hobbies favoritos, y él…No es que no quiera tener a alguien a su lado, solo que le estorban, y odia a la gente que estorba. Había tenido relaciones pasajeras que no duraban mas d semanas y eso le basta para decir que al menos no moriría virgen.

Resumiendo un poco las cosas:

Él era una persona fría, por la perdida de su familia.

Él era alguien con apego sentimental hacia otras personas, pero no lo diría nunca para no mostrar debilidad.

La vida había sido dura al principio con él, para luego compensarle con oportunidades y lujos que –tristemente- no obtienen más del 5% de la población mundial.

Él era un buen amigo, leal si sabias ganar su confianza.

Pero eso sí, puedes ser el amigo más apegado a él, haber ganado su confianza y lealtad, -Lealtad tan pura y profesional que se solo se podía asemejar a la de un soldado bien entrenado- ...Pero solo había, hay y habrá una sola cosa que no le puedes pedir: Salir de noche.

Porque siempre sera la misma respuesta; Después de la mas fría y mortífera mirada que te podía ofrecer, la respuesta era un imbatible "No." antes de un "no me jodas"

Esto tenia como razón algo muy profundo, que ya iremos explicando mas adelante.

Y ahora que lo mencionamos, su "refinado" lenguaje, así como capacidad para decir frases tan jodidamente épicas en cualquier situación, también son unas de sus características más importantes.

Él era el encanto hecho persona.

Señoras y Señores, "él" es Levi Rivaille.

Nos enfocaremos a en punto de vista por ahora.

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA!**

**Primero contesto reviews~**

**GatitaKakuku**: Muchas gracias QwQ,me eh dado a la tarea de stalkearte y debo decirte antes que nada que me ha encantando tu historia sobre esta pareja,me encanta y fascina ver al macho de Heichou nervioso por Erencito /,obviamente nos llevaremos bien

**Rinaco-Sawada**:¿Sawada? ¿Como Tsuna? asjgdsk aquí esta la conti :3

**Segundo**:

**Con esto termino de introducir esta historia,tendrá temas algo...fuertes(?)-por así decirlo- sera una historia mas o menos larga,sin mas aquí esta el capitulo ~**

**Todos los derechos de estos personajes son y serán de Hajime Isayama nwn**

* * *

Volvamos un poco al pasado.

Específicamente a París, Francia, del año 1979.

En uno de las calles bajas que Francia -que como toda cuidad, a pesar de cuan tan hermoso y maravilloso país sea- tenia, una joven pareja se encontraba recibiendo la noticia de que a sus vidas llegaría otro ser.

Un puro, inocente y pequeño otro ser.

La noticia les lleno de alegría por un momento para que al otro todo ese regocije se convirtiera en preocupación y angustia.

Ellos eran pobres, compartían una pequeña casa con 10 personas más, no podían llevar a otra, incluso temían que cuando este llegara a nacer no pudieran alimentarlo ni darle de beber, su padre era obrero, su madre criada, habían nacido en el seno de dos de las familias más pobres tras la segunda gran guerra. No iban a permitir que su primogénito naciera en ese ambiente.

Esa tarde de junio, partieron hurtando dinero de sus antiguos jefes, huyeron lejos hacia algún lugar donde podrían mantener a su pequeño y empezar desde cero.

Habían llegado a un país un tanto extraño dividió en 3 estados; María, Rose, Sina. Consiguieron rentar un pequeño departamento en María, sentían pena y culpa del robo a sus jefes, pero su pequeño lo valía. Una nueva vida valía aquel pecado.

Su retoño nació un peculiar día 29 de febrero, curioso día para nacer ¿no?, sano y fuerte aunque algo pequeño, no le dieron importancia, ya que lo relacionaban con la pequeña complexión de su madre, de la cual el este poseía gran semejanza, bien se dice ''Hijos a la madre, hijas al padre''.

Él era su madre pero en niño.

Habían pasado ya ocho años de aquel año bisiesto en el que había nacido la adoración y orgullo de esta pareja…

El apartamento se había convertido en una casa algo pequeña pero confortable.

La madre ya no era criada, ya ni siquiera trabajaba, se dedicaba día y noche al cuidado de su bebe, llorando en silencio cuando lo veía partir a la escuela y dándole buenas reprimendas al verlo llegar con heridas causadas por peleas con otros niños. Era buena madre. Incluso le había enseñado a hablar francés, su lengua natal.

El padre ya no era obrero, había conocido a un hombre de nombre muy difícil para recordar y de apellido Smith, él lo había sacado de la pobreza convirtiéndolo en empleado de un pequeño negocio que apenas iba comenzado.

Si bien el nombre del niño le quedaba perfecto.

Rivaille…

Significa renacimiento.

Él fue el renacimiento de sus padres, y estos confiaban que lo seria también para la persona con la que decidiera pasar su vida.

Mamá le había regañado otra vez, de nuevo por pelear con niños de su instituto. Aunque la reprimenda se la había dado porque aun sabiendo que su conducta no era buena, este todavía tuvo el descaro de gritarle a su madre "¡Pero si yo eh ganado!", y él ¿Qué culpa tenia que el otro chiquillo hubiese sido débil? ¿Que culpa tenia que el chiquillo se estará propasando molestando a una niña mucho menor que él?, él había sido el bueno.

Claro que si le hubiese dicho a su madre que había sido por defender a alguien, no le hubiese regañado y le hubiese tocado el piano, que muchas –fallidas- veces le había ofrecido enseñarle a interpretar, o quizá, que era lo mas seguro, le llevaría al parque hasta que su padre regresara del trabajo. Pero no, Rivaille a los 8 años de edad había sacado un orgullo -de sepa dios quien-,que le impedía decir las cosas con claridad.

En medio del- injusto- regaño, ya no se dispuso a escucharla. Corrió con toda la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas le ofrecían hasta llegar a un pequeño terreno baldío con un par de arboles, este se había subido a uno, tenia gran habilidad para hacerlo, podía saltar de rama a rama sin rasguño o tropiece alguno.

Se quedo dormido pensando en la platica que le daría su padre al llegar, cuando abrió los ojos ya era el ocaso, por mas frustrado que estuviese con ella, no quería que su madre se preocupara, emprendió camino de vuelta a su hogar.

A medio del recorrido observaba a personas corriendo a la misma dirección que su casa, esto le había generado algo de pánico, su pequeño cuerpecito había ayudado a pasar entre las piernas de la gente que solo permanecía parada a fuera de su casa.

Palideció al observar.

La casa estaba completamente envuelta en llamas, el pequeño azabache se estaba quemando junto con esa casa, se estaba quemando de furia, frustración y miedo. ¿Por qué había tantas personas ahí, y ninguna ayudaba? ¿Por qué se limitaban a ver y a murmurar cualquier idiotez en vez de pedir ayuda?

Corrió a la entrada trasera, que para su suerte todavía tenia forma, recorrió con cautela y a la vez un profundo temor todas las habitaciones, no había nadie. Respiro aliviado pensando que su madre lo había salido a buscar y que su padre aún no llegaba del trabajo, pero aun le faltaba una habitación, la suya.

Abrió la puerta la cual se desplomo en el instante que la toco, el fuego ya había acabado con los cimientos de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo que podían al igual que boca, su respiración re detuvo por un momento…Sus padres si estaban en la casa.

Su padre debajo de una viga que debió desprenderse del techo y su madre estaba a lado de él sosteniendo su mano.

"Ma..Mamá" Llamo entre cortadamente a la mujer en el piso, esta todavía se encontraba viva, él permanecía todavía en el marco de la puerta. Su madre giro la cabeza para verle y le sonrió ''Es-Estaba...Preocupada, Levi…llegas muy tarde…m-mi amor'' Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, palabras que le quebraron el corazón.

Si tan solo no se hubiera ido, su madre y él no estarían ahí en esos momentos, ni siquiera su padre lo estaría, su madre hubiese pasado por el al trabajo y hubiera evitado todo esto.

Pero por mas cliché que suene, el hubiera no existe.

Fue su culpa. O eso fue lo que pensó.

Él quiso correr a su lado pero otra viga del techo cayó impidiendo el paso a la habitación y soltando un poco de polvo, cenizas y partículas de fuego que cayeron en su rostro y lo cegaron por unos momentos, el aire se estaba haciendo espeso, se estaba comenzando a marear, de un momento a otro se había desmayado.

Lo siguiente que recuerda, era que estaba afuera de lo que casa con una manta sobre los hombros, alguien lo había sacado.

Esa noche lo llevaron a un hospital, había inhalado demasiado humo y de ahí la causa de su desmayo, el día después lo llevaron a un albergue para niños huérfanos o sin hogar. Eso era lo que era ahora, un niño sin hogar ni familia.

**_Otra vez_** era un niño sin lugar a donde ir.

Cuando fue mayor se entero que aquel incendio había sido provocado. El antiguo jefe de su padre había pasado ocho años buscando el paradero de quien se había atrevido a sacarle dinero, y cuando lo encontró, había mandado a matar a su mujer junto con él, ellos no sabían que tenían un niño.

Poco después de haber llegado al orfanato, no mas de unas semanas, el jefe de su padre, el señor Smith, le abrió las puertas de su casa, adoptándolo como ''hijo''.

Lo demás ya esta dicho.

Estudio una buena maestría de administración de empresas y ahora maneja un exitoso negocio junto a Erwin Smith, su hermano adoptivo, y a Hanji Zoe, una amiga de la infancia de ambos.

Ahora lo sabes todo acerca de él.

Bueno, casi todo.

Todavía falta mencionar algo, quizá lo mas importante sobre él, algo relacionado con unos ojitos verdes azulados…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ho-Holaaaaaa**

**Antes que nada quiero preguntarles algo**

**¿Con quien mas emparejan a Eren?.** Es importante para la trama y quisiera saber con quien les gustaría mas ademas que con Heichou

Y segundo,que es una cuestión de los capítulos**,¿Les gustaría que actualice diario,pero que los capítulos sean cortos o que actualice cad días capítulos largos?**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin, como sus personajes son y serán de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Mala ortografía y redacción por parte de la autora que le echa toda la culpa al corrector de su telefono. En el próximo capitulo Lemon-o esa es mi intención-

Les dejo el capitulo.

Kuromi.

* * *

Regresemos al presente.

Había acabado su día laboral, bajó a uno de los niveles del estacionamiento, sacó sus llaves y desactivó la alarma, subió en el y conduce hacia su hogar, sintonizo el radio para dispersar algo sus pensamientos…

**'****_'_**_Mañana por la noche, usted podrá ser parte de unos de los milagros musicales del siglo, con tan solo 15 años de edad, el dueto de…__**''**_

Lo apaga antes de seguir escuchando, ese es el maldito evento donde Hanji termino por arrastrarle solo por que Mike no quería ir, y que por ser una persona influyente debía estar ahí como todos los de la clase alta…tsk...además de por ser el hermano del principal patrocinador, lo odia, odia tener que dedicar tanto tiempo en cuestiones tan arrogantes , pero lo que aborrece mas es que mañana se sentara dos horas para escuchar al supuesto "milagro musical del siglo", de seguro serian unos niños malcriados e insolentes tal como resultaban ser todos los presumimos prodigios

Llega a casa, a lo que él llama casa, una mansión de 4 pisos con un jardín lo suficientemente grande para hacer otra casa en el terreno, que ironía…odia la arrogancia y su casa es una relejo de la misma, abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba tan implacable como siempre, casi todo el interior era blanco, así notaba fácil que es lo que debía limpiar, dejó las llaves perfectamente acomodadas, y se dispuso a subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitación principal, aún no entendía por que tenia una casa tan grande… Después de un baño y un cambio de ropa, se acostó y cerro los ojos pesadamente…Mañana seria un día largo…

**_._**

**_''Heichou…Gracias…y Perdón''_**

**_Decía un cuerpo casi sin vida en lo seria un nuevo campo santo siendo ellos 2 los únicos sobrevivientes entre tantos cadáveres_**

**_''No, mocoso, no puedes morir así…no, cuando al fin hemos ganado ''_**

**_Y ahí estaba Rivaille, vistiendo unas extrañas ropas con unos contenedores a sus costad, iguales a las que vestía el chico a sus pies, sentía dolor en el pecho y los ojos dando amenazas de soltar lágrimas, aunque seguía con una expresión monótona en su rostro._**

**_ El muchacho rio_**

**_"No moriré…Simplemente dormiré un tiempo…''_**

**_Aclaro embozándolo que seria su ultima sonrisa, por su parte él quedo de rodillas y tomo la mano del chico que se encontraba sobre una pila de soldados caídos_**

**_'' ¿Significa que despertaras?''_**

**_Pregunto con cierta esperanza que por más que pudo no pudo ocultar en su tono de voz_**

**_''Si, pero…En otra vida''_**

**_El sargento tomo con más fuerza su mano mientras bajaba la cabeza_**

**_'' Yaeger…Eres un puto mentiroso, además de un estúpido niñato cursi, ¿Crees que soy imbécil para creerme eso?, ¿¡Por que joder me lo dices tan tranquilo!? ¿¡POR QUE MIERDA ME ESTAS DEJANDO SOLO, EREN!?''_**

**_Las lagrimas habían empezado a correr por su cara, en ese momento ya nada le importaba, no le importaba quebrarse ante él._**

**_Ante la persona que amaba._**

**_Pero no podía ocultar su enojo y más que nada frustración._**

**_ Frustración ante la orden rota de permanecer a su lado y no ser impulsivo al recurrir al camino mas fácil, frustración de desatender su obligación de proteger y vigilar al joven, frustración ante la promesa que se hizo a si mismo de siempre regresar con el chico a salvo a su lado _**

**_''Voy… con mi familia''_**

**_Murmuro para si mismo -dejando de lado todas las preguntas del superior, como si no le escuchase- pero lo suficientemente alto para que su sargento lo oyera_**

**_'' ¡YO QUERÍA SER TU FAMILIA!''_**

**_Grito en algo parecido a un chillido desesperado, pero obviamente más grave, mientras apretaba el puño de su mano libre al igual que la mandíbula haciendo rechinar sus dientes, sorprendiendo al menor_**

**_Este solo le dedico una mirada llena de ternura aunque esa frase había sido suficiente para llenarlo de alegría, irónicamente lo hizo llorar de tristeza, ésa seria por ahora su despedida. _**

**_''...Señor…Solo le pido que cuando llegue el momento me recuer…Ngm''_**

**_Dijo el llamado Eren apenas con un hilo de voz, dejando la frase a medias, por un quejido de dolor_**

**_''No, Eren, no hables, la ayuda vendrá pronto... ''_**

**_Ordeno ya habiendo suavizado y calmado su tono de voz, entendiendo a medias la situación, no iba a hacerlo sentir mal en el estado que se encontraba, todavía tenia cierta esperanza que alguien viniera a auxiliarlos_**

**_ ''Pe-perdóneme pero eso es una orden que soy incapaz de cumplir por ahora…qu-quiero decirle al-algo…antes de-''_**

**_"NO. EREN. Me lo dirás cuando regresemos al cuartel"_**

**_Le interrumpió negándose a aceptar la muy latente posibilidad que el joven titán muriera. A la vez le mostro una sonrisa, en la cual no había ni una pisca de alegría si no de desesperación y angustia_**

**_''M-me gusta cuando sonríe…espero que no me patee por decirle eso''_**

**_Le susurro soltando otra risita_**

**_''Te pateare cuando lleguemos a casa y tus heridas estén curadas''_**

**_Dijo mientras seguía con su mano aferrada a la del soldado, sujetándola firmemente_**

**_''N-no creo que llegue a casa''_**

**_El mayor no le contesto, lo sabia, sabia que el mocoso no saldría de esta, a pesar que todavía lo negaba, sus heridas eran demasiado profundas, no podía regenerarse, y había perdió demasiada sangre _**

**_El oji-verde tomo todas sus fuerzas para llevar su mano al rostro la persona que estaba a su lado obligándole a mirarle_**

**_"Heichou, nos volveremos a ver''_**

**_El chico le regalo otra sonrisa con las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo mientras desasía su agarre de la mejilla del azabache, el frio invadía su cuerpo dejando vacía aquella mirada turquesa… _**

**_''¡NO, EREN, EREN, EREN!''_**

**_''EREN….''_**

**_''Eren…''_**

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintiendo el corazón latir al mil por hora, ese maldito sueño recurrente de nuevo…

…Puto sueño, puto chiquillo que no conocía y a pesar de eso soñaba diariamente desde hace ya más de 20 años.

Aunque siempre sueña con él, es distinto cada vez, uno de los primeros sueños que recuerda fue cuando lo llevaba al mar, otro cuando le esta obligando a limpiar una especie de castillo, incluso varios donde lo esta golpeando y tratándole cual perro.

Nunca le ve completamente el rostro, y aun así le quiere.

En sus sueños aquel chiquillo le ha entregado una serie de sentimientos y emociones que nadie le ha podido dar despierto; _Diversión. Curiosidad. Deleite…Adoración_, le adora, adora soñar con él…

¿_Amor_? No, a su vista era obsesión.

Que imbécil puede llegar a ser, ¿no?, obsesionarse y sufrir por una persona producto de su propia imaginación….

Aunque… En los últimos días ese sueño se había vuelto más frecuente, ese ultimo sueño que acababa de tener, el sueño donde le ve morir en brazos….

Su mente me esta jugando un estúpido juego que no podía ganar.

Este es el dato curioso del que les hablaba. Levi Rivaille esta enamorado –aunque no lo acepte- de un sueño.

En 1981 él había dado sus primeras palabras, que precisamente no eran las palabras que cualquier niño decía como ''Mamá'' o ''Papá''. Sus primeras palabras, para sorpresa de sus padres, fueron: "**Eren…quiero verte**", claro que con tartamudeos y no con esa dicción, pero ese había sido el mensaje.

Ya se los había dicho ¿verdad? Nuestro protagonista, no va a aceptar una posible demencia a su criterio aceptando un amor a un ser _inexistente_.

Tiene mas o igual de orgullo que él emperador Napoleón, quien se le parece bastante, ¿No creen?; Pequeño, fuerte, valiente, leal, de ascendencia francesa…

Me eh dejado llevar, volvamos con él.

No podía hacer otra cosa que olvidar ese sueño y seguir con su día, como si nada hubiera pasado

Se sentó sobre la cama y se masajeo las sienes tratando de calmar un poco su corazón y su cabeza que seguía punzando, se levanto completamente, arreglo perfectamente el lecho donde había dormido y se ducho.

Llego a la trabajo después de un rato, todos se tensaron en el momento que le vieron atravesar la puerta, se rio internamente, era divertido ver como sus caras cambiaban por su sola presencia, se dirigió hacia su oficina en el ultimo piso

-¡ENANO!-Grito Hanjj agitando su mano, dándole alcance

-Oh..No...Tu no.-Se masajeo el puente de la nariz, resignándose y deteniéndose-

-Haha ¿de que hablas, pequeño? Si eh vendido a avisarte que-

-Que hoy es el concierto de los mocosos esos, lo se-interrumpió

-De verías alegrarte un poco en tu maldita vida hombre-

-Lo haré cuando cierres tu maldita boca-

-Oh vamos no seas así-dijo ella entrando con él al elevador-…Escuche lo que sucedió ayer-Dijo suavizando su tono de voz en uno mas serio

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto con desinterés

-¿¡Eh!? No me digas que le das tan poca importancia que la encantadora Petra se te haya declarado-

-Ah, eso…-

-¿''Ah, eso''? ¡¿''AH, ESO''?!

-Eres muy escandalosa-

-Es que no puedo creer que la hayas rechazado-

-Nunca aceptare a una mujer que se haya aliado contigo-

-Yo no me ''alié'' con ella, solo le animé para que te dijera cuanto te admira. ¿Puedes decirme una razón mas honesta de que ni siquiera te pensaras el decirle un "no"?

-No quiero que Auruo se suicide, ni tampoco las secretarias que me espían con el pretexto de que "me parezco a cierto personaje de una caricatura"….Además no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, solo eso-

-¿Y por que no?-

-Eso es algo que a ti te debería importar una mierda-

-¡ACASO….ERES GAY Y VIVES ENAMORADO DE ERWIN! ¡LO SABIA!-Grito entusiasmada.

-A veces me pregunto si tu cerebro procesa la mierda que dices.-Suspiro de fastidio

-¡HAHAHA!-Rio aun animada y se calmo un poco para luego hablar…- Pero, hablo en serio, deberías empezar a sentar cabeza, ya tienes 31 años, incluso Erwin ya esta comprometido.

-Y me alegro por él.-Dijo con la misma expresión monótona.

-Riko quiere mucho a tu hermano,…Pensé que Petra sería una buena opción para ti.-

-No necesito a una mujer.- Rebatió.

-¿Entonces a un hombre, si?-Se burlo, -Aunque inconscientemente había dado en el blanco.-

-Vete a la mierda.-

-¡HAHAHAHA!-Rio de nuevo-… Sabes que solo es una broma, pero enserio amigo, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

-¿Ah?

Soltó un suspiro pesado y las puertas del elevador se abrieron, había llegado a su piso, no le importo dejarle la plática a medias y salió de ahí, pero para su sorpresa se había encontrado reflexionando sobre la pregunta estúpida de Hanji.

_"¿Alguna vez me había enamorado?"_

_"No. Simplemente eh estado obsesionado de un chico llamado, Eren Yaeger, al que no conozco, mas sin embargo le sueño, me eh obsesionado con una puta ilusión que creo mi cabeza, y no solo eso, todavía estoy."_

No recuerda la primera vez que le vio en un sueño, supongo que seria cuando sus padres aun vivan, lo que mas le sorprende de esos sueños ,es lo vivido que son cada uno a su manera, lo claro que se siente el ambiente en estos, _"como si verdad yo hubiera vivido eso…"_

La jornada laboral pasa rápido y ya era hora de salir, se dirigió hacia la salida con el fin de escaparse de ese maldito evento pero, mierda, Hanji esta en la puerta junto con su "hermano" quien era quien les había invitado y Riko, su prometida, una mujer dominante decidida, pero por alguna razón no le agradaba.

-¡Levi cuanto tiempo!- Saludo Erwin

-Cálmate, si solo ha sido una semana desde que no nos vemos-

-Si, lo se, pero aun así parece mucho tiempo-

-Ah, ¿Enserio es necesario que yo vaya?-

-Así es, lo siento, se que no te gusta salir de noche - dijo él con esa maldita sonrisa tan calmada que le pone los nervios punta desde pequeño

-No te arrepentirás- Le aseguro Riko

-Tsk- Gruño y Hanji rio acompañándolos al estacionamiento

Todos subieron al deportivo de Erwin en dirección a su calvario, no le gustaban ese tipo de eventos para gente rica e influyente.

-Riko conoce al chico que tocara- Erwin rompió el silencio, sin quitar la vista del camino mientras seguía manejando

-¡OH!... ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Es soltero?-Grito Hanji con cada vez mas excitación en su voz

-Tiene 15 años, aunque sea soltero no creo que quiera a una vieja verde que haga experimentos con él.-La callo rápidamente

Riko los volteo a ver desde el asiento del copiloto hacia atrás donde estaban sentados

-Es un buena persona, aunque aun es un crio, ¿Qué si es guapo?...mm supongo que sí, tiene los ojos mas grandes y raros que haya visto, llama bastante la atención. No se si es soltero, aunque estoy segura que lo es. Él es como mi hijo, le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, ha pasado por cosas muy difíciles, es bastante terco y decidido por lo que ha sabido salir adelante, le quiero mucho y estoy orgullosa de él.- Dijo sin perder la seriedad en ninguna de sus palabras, aunque en la ultima parte su tono fue visiblemente distinto

-Vamos, si lo dices así me pondré celoso- Dijo Erwin con la misma calma de siempre

-Hazlo.-Ordeno Riko sin vergüenza alguna-Seria bueno verte con otra expresión, o sin peluca.

Hanji rio ruidosamente y él solo levantó las celas ante las palabras de la quien próximamente seria su cuñada… tal vez le empezaba a agradar.

Llegaron a una importante sala de conciertos, Erwin estaciono su auto y subieron hasta el salón donde seria el concierto, de ahí fueron a su palco mientras que las personas comenzaban a llenar el lugar, Hanji estaba babeando, lo que realmente le daba un puto asco, Erwin estaba calmado como siempre, esperando a que comenzara el espectáculo,a su lado Riko y Rivaille simplemente estaba deseando irse a su casa lejos de su hermano adoptivo, ademas de la soberbia de su cuñada y de la loca de Zoe.

Toda la audiencia ya había llegado,de un momento a otro el publico se levanto.

La función había comenzado.

* * *

**N.A:** Ya saben quien es al a quien Levi encontrara en ese ecenario ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Tengo muchas muchas ideas para este fic-espero que las acepten ya que son algo bizarras- .-. xD

**Contesto reviews:**~

**Rinaco-Sawada**: asdads ya somos dos yo también amo a Tsuna Q/Q, muchisisismas gracias a ti por darle la oportunidad y leer este fic ;u; casi me has hecho llorar al decir que te gusta mi forma de escribir-enserio- de nuevo muchisisismas gracias,eres un amor QwQ~

**Blueligth7**: ARIGATOOO Blue-chan -¿Puedo llamarte así?- Te aseguro que habra muchas historias mías y como es costumbre mía investigar a las personas .-. eh llegado también a ver la tuya de man y espero mmuchisimas historias tuyas OwO, y eh intentado hacer este capitulo mas largo,aunque creo que no lo logre xD

**ChameleonDJaege**r:-rueda tambien- Tienes razón Erencin tiene mas ojos que cara O-O quien fuera él ;u; Me alegro mucho que te gustara -le da un pastel virtual de agradecimiento- QwQ

¿Este capitulo merece algún sensuales reviews?..¿no?..-llora y quita el lemon del siguiente capitulo-Ok no xD...por cierto otra preguntota..**¿Su canción favorita?¿Que clase de música les gusta?**

Ya verán por que la pregunta...¬u¬

Sin mas me retiro nwn

**Bye Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola~_

Tengo algunas cosas importantes que decirles:

MUCHISISISMAS GRACIAS a quieren me respondieron las preguntas y me dejan sus bellos comentarios, estoy encantada de decir que a mi me fasina toda la música que me mencionaron, además que me han obsesionado con las canciones que me han dicho.-Aunque las ocupare en el siguiente capitulo y no en este como tenia planeado- u w u

Y perdonen por haberme tardado tanto, estaba en exámenes :c. Prometo actualizar capítulos largos cad días c:

La cuestión de preguntarles con quien querían a Eren; Mm lo descubrirán al final de este capitulo. Eren es de "Rivai'' lo se, lo se. ¡¿Pero quien diablos no ama al soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad muerto de celos?! –Pero eso vendrá después- xD

Y lo de Erwin y Riko….se los explicare despué verdad solo quería alguien para darle fundamentos a la historia, y Riko me pareció bien. No tengo ningún gusto peculiar hacia esa pareja.

Pueden pedirme que empareje a Erwin, así como a todos los demás personajes con quien deseen. n w n

_Sin más que decir, espero y les guste el capito. Disfrútenlo… ~_

_Advertencias:__** Nada, nada.**_

_"**Esta serie no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes –aunque quisiera, oh dios, créanme que quisiera-, todos los derechos los tiene Isayama-sama u v u."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_"La persona mas próxima a mí eres tú, a la que sin embargo no le veo hace tanto tiempo mas que en sueños." _

_E. Cardenal_

_._

_._

_La función comenzó._

_Rivaille soltó un suspiro pesado, casi inmediatamente de terminar de soltar el aire contendido, su celular vibro._

Era una llamada de Petra

Se levanto con la intención de contestar, pero un brazo lo detuvo y miro a la castaña que le impedía el paso hacia la salida

-El concierto ya comenzó, Levi, es de mala educación levantarse. Además te dije que apagaras tu celular ¿cierto?-Dice ella con una sonrisa en la cara

Él rodo los ojos

-Ya te lo había dicho, no me interesa este espectáculo, no quiero ver a un niño lleno de acné creyéndose más que el mundo bajo pies solo por tocar un instrumento.-

-Te quedarías aquí aunque tenga que gritar y llamen a seguridad para que te encadenen a la butaca.-Dijo Zoe sin perder la sonrisa aún.

-Me llamó Petra- Contó enseñándole la pantalla de su teléfono con la leyenda '' 1 llamada perdida: Petra Ral"- Me dejaras regresarle la llamada ¿Cierto?- Su voz sueno cínica, la castaña sabe que eso es solo una escusa para salir, así que ella solo le hace un puchero.

–Joder, solo es la orquesta inicial-continuó-los putos mocosos saldrán después de eso ¿verdad?, no tardare, no se por que insistes tanto para que los vea.

-¡Por que…-Hanji callo y luego soltó una carcajada- Hahaha la verdad no lo se, pero siento que es importante, bueno bueno, ve a contestarle a Petra…¡Pero! , quiero saber todo lo que ella te dijo, no creo que te ruegue para que salgas con ella o algo así, pero es interesante que ella te llamara. Así que…- alzo ambas cejas para después bajarlas, repitiendo esta acción varias veces-…Tendrás que contarme todo.-concluyo con una voz picara

Él soltó el millonésimo suspiro del día dispuesto a retirarse.

Se recargo en la entrada de los palcos para regresarle la llamada a Petra, aunque Hanji tenía razón, eso era una escusa para salir de ese lugar aunque sea un momento.

¿A-Alo? –Sonó la voz de la chica en la línea-

-¿Petra?-Pregunta con su tono habitual-

-¡Rivaille!..Eh…Esto…Yo...

-Tu me llamaste-Completo- ¿Qué querías?

- Ah…E-eso…Pues vera, como sabe, hoy no eh ido a trabajar, y le pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por eso, pero realmente me afecto que usted ni siquiera haya pensado su respuesta…DIGO ¡N-no es para darle lastima ni mucho menos, es para hacerle sentir mal! ¡No le considero mala persona!…Yo eh pensando un poco sobre su reacción hacia tanto a mi como a otras declaraciones eh llegado a una conclusión…

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó, aunque en verdad no le interesara mucho.

- Usted esta enamorado.-Hablo la muchacha sin chistar ni tartamudear. Suavizando su tono de voz.

Él solo abrió los ojos un tanto impresionado por la declaración de ella.

- Realmente no tengo otra teoría más que esa…-Explico- Es que incluso si llega a salir con alguien nunca dura por su falta de empeño a la relación… como si usted solo tuviera ojos para una persona… Parece que usted ha estado enamorado de esa persona por mucho tiempo. Quizá ¿se trate de un amor imposible?

La boca del empresario se abrió casi por inercia

-¿Tan obvio es?- Murmuro apenas audiblemente

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué fue dijo señor?

-No, nada-Dijo tosiendo un poco para acolarse la garganta y regresar a su tono monótono- Eres muy observadora Ral.

Ella rio un poco, como lo haría una dama y no como cierta muchacha con gafas.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido. Señor… Quisiera que usted confiara en mí, y me contara, le aseguro no hablarle de eso a nadie. Lo que necesita usted es confiar en las personas y dejar que estas le ayuden aunque sea solo escuchando ¡Yo estaría muy contenta de escucharle!, quizá mañana podamos salir, ¡PARA HABLAR!, digo si pensaba otra cosa, solo para que usted me cuente sobre lo que le atormenta, como amigos…si usted me considera su amiga claro.

-Petra, si te cuento el por que mis relaciones nunca duran me creerás un loco. Un esquizofrénico enfermo-

-¿Qué? ¡No!, por supuesto que no, yo lo entendería

-Tal vez…Tal vez te lo diga, confió en ti Ral, has sido mi asistente por varios años. Pero-advirtió- Si le llegas a contar a Hanji o algo por el puto estilo-Guardo silencio unos momentos- Te voy a torcer el cuello y después te arrojare a un árbol, haciendo que tu cabeza cuelgue de tu cuerpo hacia atrás pareciendo una muñeca de trapo pisoteada.

-…-Petra se estremeció, sabia del mal trato y mal carácter que tenia su jefe con sus empleados, pero de cierta manera siempre se comportaba cortes con ella, eso debería ser un tema serio. Tragó grueso –E-Entiendo.

-Bien.

Siguieron platicando un par de minutos, aunque en realidad fue la rubia hablándole y el solo asistiendo cosas como ''Si'' ''Ajá'' ''Ok'' entre otras palabras que no consistían en mas de una silaba. Habían acordado el ir a platicar algún dia en un pequeño café cerca de su trabajo.

Tal vez Petra era una buena opción para suplantar al psicólogo que seguramente necesitaba, y al cual no iba por las seguras burlas de una castaña y las charlas de ''es normal'' por un rubio,

Le contaría de "Eren", de los sueños extraños con él, tampoco le diría alguna cosa como '_'Mis relaciones amorosas no funcionan porque creo que soy gay…y pederasta''_, pero quizá si le haría bien hablar de eso, al menos con una persona en su vida.

.

Entro de nuevo a su palco, todavía estaba la orquesta inicial -aunque faltaba muy poco para que acabase- Se sentó y se quedo viendo el techo, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, y para él lo era en ese momento, al menos mas interesante que el evento.

A su mente llegaron de nuevo las palabras de su asistente; ''_Enamorado_'' Era la segunda vez en el día que escuchaba esa mierda

Para empezar ¿Estaba enamorado?

Y si lo estaba definitivamente seria un amor imposible

¿Que sentía sobre aquel mocoso del sueño…?

¿¡Y POR QUE CARAJO CUANDO DICEN ''AMOR" ÉL ES LO ÚNICO QUE SE LE VIENE A LA CABEZA?!

Bueno, es que siempre tuvo esos sueños, sueños de una vida tormentosa pero feliz; un niño de ojos verdes que no era precisamente un ''niño'', de llevarle a ver el mar, enseñarle a pelear, hasta había soñado que se follaba a aquel mocoso (aunque pensó que eso era normal en la adolescencia).

El punto es:

Cuando sueña con el se siente más vivo que cuando esta despierto.

No puede dejarle ir, no solo es porque los sueños se impiden olvidarlo, si no por que solo con él se siente en paz. Solo soñando con él…Es capaz de sonreír.

Por eso no le gusta salir de noche. Salir de noche significa llegar tarde, llegar tarde significa dormir tarde, dormir tarde significa no poder soñar bien, no soñar bien significa no ver al mocoso.

Por eso, quiere irse ahora mismo de ahí.

.

.

La música se detuvo, la orquesta de apertura había terminado su papel, la gente se levanta y él solo tiene la mirada en una pared, quiere irse ahora.

Quiere verle…

La gente vuelve a aplaudir y los fuertes pasos se escuchan a medida que el público se vuelve a sentar, él sigue con la vista hacia esa pared.

Son dos personas en el escenario, se pueden escuchar pasos firmes primero y siguiéndolos unos tacones chocando con el piso de madera, son el espectáculo especial de la noche, unos chiquillos.

De repente, le duele la cabeza, y su corazón late mas rápido por alguna razón, no quiere despegar la vista de donde está.

La canción comienza.

El primer contracto de unas manos con las teclas le estremecen, sabe la razón, y ahora su cara que siempre se esfuerza por mantener el la mas perfecta monocromía cambia a una mueca de confusión.

'' ¿_Lullaby _?'' Piensa en la palabra que traducida seria algo parecido a ''nana'' o ''canción de cuna'', conoce la melodía, se supone que él tendría que ser la única persona que la conociera.

¿Por qué?, Por que la había compuesto su madre.

La canción avanza a acompañada con el violín. Se trago su orgullo, esos malditos niñatos si eran el ''milagro musical del siglo'', cada nota, cada tecla, cada sonido que emanaban le daba un nuevo sentido a la palabra ''Prodigo'' y mucho mas, eso era a lo que se le llamaba "Talento innato".

Mientras que la gente disfruta del espectáculo, el pecho de Rivaille se siente con una maldita presión que no comprende. Su vista bota de la pared al techo, su mano pasa al pecho tratando inútilmente de calmar su corazón, y ocurre…

¿Saben?, existe un breve momento en la vida en que te sientes más perdido que nunca: ese es el momento del principio de un encuentro.

Paso su vista al escenario, una muchacha de piel pálida y cabello negro con un vestido del mismo color y una especie de trapo rojo amarrado al cuello, se encuentra tocando el violín. Sus ojos buscan algo en el escenario que inmediatamente encuentran, Junto a ella en el piano, hay un chico…

No le alcanza a ver bien el rostro, porque el palco esta muy arriba del escenario. Pero…

Le conoce.

Cabello castaño, con traje que parece hecho a su medida, su piel ligeramente apiñonada, sus ojos turquesa…

De seguro han oído alguna vez que los ojos son las ventanas del alma ¿No?, pues los ojos del joven pianista eran vitrales, vitrales hechos con acuarelas verde y azul, tal ves también con un toque de dorado, que brillaban opacando las exorbitantes luces del lugar. ¿Díganme, con esos ojos no se imaginan la bella alma que tenia ese chico?, aunque se pueden llevar una o dos sorpresas al saber la respuesta de esta pregunta.

Más de una persona hundió su vista en aquellos ojos, mientras que él seguía tocando con concentración cada tecla, alzando la vista de ves en cuando a las partituras enfrente de él, logrando tocar el alma de varias personas con cada nota, en especial la de una persona.

'' _**Nos volveremos a ver, Heichou"**_

Rivaille había escuchado su voz en su mente como si estuviese ahí hablándole, no….El estaba ahí.

Quizá no hablándole_**, pero él esta ahí. **_

_**Él, su protagonista en sueños, aquel chiquillo.**_

_**¿Que era esto?**_

…_**Él existe….**_

_**El por fin esta ahí….**_

…_**A su lado.**_

-¿…Eren?-Pregunta en un susurro de una forma inaudible, cuidando que ni Erwin, ni Hanji, ni Riko lo escuchasen

Tan cerca…pero a la vez tan lejos, la melodía del piano se detiene por unos momentos de acuerdo a la canción, para que la chica se luzca en el violín, y el chico da una breve y discreta mirada al publico de la cual el mayor se percata, alza la vista y se encuentran uno buscando la mirada del otro, la cara del pianista era un poema de confusión, parpadea un par de veces y se reincorpora terminando la canción.

Una nueva empieza después, Moonligth, de Beethoven. Esta vez la sensación es diferente:

Les recomiendo que escuchen esta canción, imaginando que es el joven castaño quien la toca… Así podrán tener empatía con quienes la escuchan de sus manos.

La sonata empieza tan triste como en autor la compuso, o quizá aun más, las vibraciones que provocaba aquel instrumento son abrasadoras.

.

Esa canción sabe a muerte, a la tristeza como solo quien había perdido a un ser amado podía entender.

Se oía a llanto, a olas salas que no eran provenientes del mar, si no de los ojos de varias personas.

Se podía palpar la desesperación en el ambiente.

Se olía la desesperanza.

Las manos del prodigio se mueven hábilmente entre el piano aun a pesar que la canción era lenta, esta conmoviendo a la audiencia dándoles mil y un motivos para soltar lágrimas en ese momento, haciendo sentir el corazón a flor de piel, pues todas esas emociones no venían solo de aquel piano, esos sentimientos venían de unos expresivos y grandes ojos, que parecieran estar contando una historia de llena de tragedia. Se pueden escuchar sollozos proviniendo del público conmocionado.

A aquella melodía el violín acompañaba de una forma refinada y elegante sin dudar en ninguna nota, casi rosando la perfección, pero le faltaba algo a la chica...Quizá... ¿Pasión?, la forma en la que tocaba era sin color, lo opuesto al pianista que estaba vaciando su alma en ese lugar.

Vaciándola preparándose para lo que estaba por venir…

Rivaille solo se dedicaba a ver al niño en el escenario, este también le miraba de vez en tanto, aunque sus miradas eran rápidas, casi imperceptibles, posiblemente solo para asegurarse que el mayor sí se encontraba ahí. Levi solo le miraba, incluso el sonido que interpretaba se había perdido en algún lugar de su mente, dejando su cerebro solo funcionando para ver a ese mocoso.

Termino la melodía, dando comienzo a otra casi de inmediato y asi por por un tiempo

Concluyo la última canción

Él se la había pasado pensando, hora y media se le fueron en unos 15 minutos.

La audiencia los llena de aplausos, algunos en medio de la conmoción soltando un rio por los ojos, Riko es la primera en levantarse de una forma natural y calmada aplaudiendo de una forma educada, Hanji es la segunda parándose de una forma escandalosa mientras grita cosas como ''Bravo''' ''Otra'' y demás las personas del publico les siguen y se levantan aplaudiendo animando a los jóvenes

Su mirada seguía perdida en aquellos ojos turquesas que también le devolvían la vista de una forma confundida, la chica del violín camina hacia a él haciendo reaccionar, camina con ella, dan un par de pasos al borde del escenario y se inclinan para agradecer al publico, el chico se levanta y vuelve su mirada hacia el empresario, para después dar la vuelta y retirarse

-¡OOOH! ¡ESTUVO INCREÍBLE!, ADEMÁS…

Rivaille sigue con la vista en el punto donde el joven desapareció del escenario, que no noto cuando las miradas de todos se posan en el

-L-Levi –Miró a Hanji de reojo- E-Estas llorando…

Levanto su mano hasta su cara y lo comprobó, de sus mejillas ruedan un par de lágrimas, no mas, las cuales rápidamente limpió con el pañuelo que siempre carga en el bolsillo del saco.

-Debe ser por tanto bostezar-se excusa

-¿Tan mal estuvo?-Pregunta Riko con las cejas levantadas

-No, que va, solo que estoy cansado y la música clásica no ayuda mucho-se levanta del asiento –

-Y yo que pensé que tenías sentimientos y estabas conmovido –Dice Erwin burlándose

-No tendría por que estarlo, ¿Nos vamos ya?-dijo para sonar desinteresado, aunque sea todo lo contrario

-No, todavía no.-responde Riko haciéndole soltar un suspiro de alivio que pasa como de cansancio- Te quiere ver –Se refiere a Erwin

-¿A mi?-Pregunta extrañado

"_¿A él?"_ Piensa entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Te quiere agradecer por haber patrocinado el evento.-se dirige hacia la salida y la siguen

En ese momento Rivaille se maldice por no ser él que haya pagado por ese evento. Tenia que haberle hecho caso a Hanji con lo de ''Apoya a los jóvenes y a las artes''

Maldita sea…

Un consejo, siempre apoyen a los jóvenes, el arte y a los animales, eso siempre trae cosas buenas.

Pero…Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro

Lo había encontrado.

.

.

Se dirigen a la recepción del salón, se encuentran con gente que conocen –accionarios, competidores, empleados, socios, etc.- y para su desgracia se acercan a ellos para conversar de temas triviales…Lo busca con la mirada…nada. Tiene una gran desesperación por ir a encontrarse con ese niño, para preguntarle de mil cosas, o solo quizá para convencerse de que era real y no un sueño ni una alucinación.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, el joven de ojos agua se hace presente, le llueven felicitaciones, él solo sonríe y asiente de una manera formal, para su desgracia Rivaille esta hablado con Dott Pixisis, uno de los accionistas mas importantes de la empresa, no podía simplemente ir y arrastrar al mocoso con él. Al menos no por ahora.

Al otro lado de la gente del publico que alaba al joven, hay un grupo de hombres mayores, Rivaille les reconoce, son gente de empresas competidoras a la suya, hombres que rosan los 40 años, todos casados, pero esta vez venían sin compañía de su familia, dato que se le hizo curioso, pero no relevante-Ustedes por favor si considérenlo así-. Uno de esos hombres Dallis _Zacklay_ , llama al chico con la mano.

Él se acerca, y el hombre de barba le pasa una mano por el hombro acercando su cuerpo contra el suyo, el azabache que mira la escena desde lejos frunce el seño ¿Desde cuando _Zacklay trataba así a las personas? Él era un e_x- juez bastante intimidante con la gente, no era el tipo de personas que trata así a los niños, ni siquiera a sus propios hijos. Observa de nuevo el lugar donde están aquellos hombres y el muchacho. Dallis sigue con la mano en el cuerpo del joven, pero esta vez con la mano en su cintura y el mocoso ni se inmutaba, como si eso le fuera completamente normal. Putos niños, putos niños y su puta inocencia. ¿Estaba viendo bien?

Sí, sí lo estaba. En el tiempo que el mayor poso la mirada sobre el pianista este solo se la paso de platica a platica, de gente en gente, regalaba sonrisas y risas de lugar a lugar…Excepto, el lugar en donde él estaba, parecía como si estuviesen jugando disimuladamente a ''Corre y alcanza'': Cuando el grupo de Rivaille se acercaba un poco hacia donde el joven estaba, el prácticamente se iba lo mas lejos posible. ¿Era apropósito?, para su desgracia si, era apropósito, y el menor ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo.

Y prefería irse con esas personas, con esos animales viendo un trozo de carne fresca, porque, TODOS con puta mayúscula. Todos en el infernal lugar le veian de una manera hambrienta, deseosa y asquerosa. No importaba que fueran hombres o mujeres, casados o con hijos. Todos eran animales al asecho de una presa en común. Presa que ya tenia dueño.

-¡Oi!-Llamo a Riko dándole alcance, ya que esta se había separado dejando a Hanji y a Erwin, para saludar a unas personas-

-¿Que?-Le contesto desinteresada

-¿No se supone que conoces al niñato? Podrías decirle que venga en vez de estar con toda esa bola de cerdos, ¿Qué no dijiste que eras como su madre?- Escupió con desprecio, pues se supone que ella conocía al chiquillo y esta realmente parecía no importarle que prácticamente todos en lugar le estaban desnudando con la mirada.-¿Acaso no te importa que tu "hijo" se lo lleve algún degenerado?

-¿"Degenerado"?- Pregunta con ambas cejas levantadas- ¿Qué no son gente que tu conoces?, se podría decir que hasta son allegados tuyos…

-Mis "allegados" no son una bola de enfermos-

-¿Y Hanji?- Pregunta burlona.

-Ese es otro tema.- Responde serio

-Ah –Suspira- Esos son sus patrocinadores, supongo que no les ve otra intención debido al agradecimiento que tiene por haberlo ayudado - Aunque le hicieran el puto favor de pagar esta mierda, no tendría que dejarse toquetear y mirar de esa manera -Dijo con cada llena de odio e impotencia al no poder hacer nada, pues esos "toqueteos" podrían pasar ante algo natural, igual que las miradas. Tenía orgullo y clase, no iba a ser una innecesaria "escenita" al arrancarle la piel a varias personas importantes, pero podía hacer que alguien mas le alejara de todo ese tumulto.

-¿Tienes alguna razón para que eso te importe tanto? , ni siquiera lo conoces, -Rivaille le miro con desagrado, ¡Conocía a ese niño desde toda su puta vida!, ella era quien no le conocía- y además…-Continuo sacándolo de sus pensamientos-… A él no parece molestarle-

Volteo la cabeza a donde estaba el mocoso, estaba rodeado de varios hombres, esta vez mas jóvenes que los anteriores; Uno de ellos tenia la mano en el mentón del chico, acariciándolo y tal como dijo Riko este no parecía mostrar ningún malestar, muy contrariamente parecía suplicar por mas contacto, como si fuese perrito que le gusta que le mimen

Inhaló aire y volvió la vista hacia el chico. Y pasa algo para él inesperado; El joven le devuelve la mirada, aun con la mano ajena en la barbilla. Abre los ojos mas de lo debido, reconocía la mirada de aquel castaño, justo la vio en un sueño la noche pasada, esa mirada tan gélida…Tan vacía. Ese ya no era el prodigio que se estaba desgastando el espirito tocando. Ese era un recipiente…Cuerpo nada mas. Esa mirada…Justó la que le brindó antes de morir.

Sintió algo de pánico al sentir que una fuerza mayor estaba matando de nuevo a aquel que se merecía una vida larga y feliz…No, él ya estaba muerto. O por esos momentos lo estaba.

.

.

Muerto en vida.

* * *

**N.A:** Aquí lo dejo, el lunes en la mañanita tendrán el nuevo capitulo, ya llevo algo avanzado, se los dejo como adelanto.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**_¿Por qué había acabado cenando con esas personas?. ¿Por qué ese hombre no dejaba de verlo? ¿Acaso él…?. No. Era imposible que recordara. _**

**_Esto era otra vida, otra época, él mismo era otra persona. Una persona que no merecía seguir ocupando el aire de este planeta, que alguna vez tuvo la dicha de ver renacer…_**

**"_¿Crees en la reencarnación?"_**

**_Hemos llegado al primer allegro de forma sonata, conoceremos al segundo protagonista._**

**"_-Mi madre me cantaba esa canción"_**

**"_- Y usted lo hacia para mí" _**

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Tenia toda la intención de poner lemon en este capitulo, pero…en realidad no tengo ninguna excusa xD, Lucifer me ha dicho que tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo. MUAJAJAJA

Contesto Reviews:

**Anne di vongola**: Gracias por tu bello comentario Q/n/Q me has traumado con Ashley Maclasaac xD

**Manzanaverde**: Yo amo el j-pop y el j-rock |(*n*)/ Muchísimas gracias por leer y contestar a mis preguntitas, nunca había tenido a una fruta como lectora (¿)

**Panquesito**: Yo leo tu historia de " I belong to you" y realmente que tú me digas que te gusta la forma en la que narro me emociono bastante u/u, gracias por contestar mis preguntas y leer esto.

**Snk-sunshine**: Lo de Erwin y Riko, es temporal de alguna forma, realmente solo fue para darle un poquito de contexto, lo veras mas adelante O w O. gracias por leer

**Rinaco-Sawada**: Cashashasha xD apenas voy en esa parte en el manga! Tsuna malditamente ukeable u/u , tú me has dado la misma impresión de ser una persona cálida, amable y divertida al seguirme la platica Q/w/Q espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y no sabes cuanto de agradezco de haber leído esto desde el principio ;33; -Le da un peluche de Tsuna virtual (¿?)-

**Guest**: Tu…tú has sido de esas personas que me han pegado alguna obsesión xD, ahora me la paso escuchando Utsusemi x3, muchísimas gracias por leer.

**Haru94**: Eren x Rivaille 4 ever ;O; últimamente a mi también me da dolor emparejarlo con otra persona xD, y al contrario, miles de agradecimientos y cosas buenas a ti por leer QwQ

.

.

* * *

**Me han faltado de responder algunos, pero mi maldito teléfono no quiere cargarlos Dx, los contestare este lunes**. Yo leo todos todos los comentarios, que no son realmente muchos xD. Y cada uno de ellos me hace gritar como niña.-Quizá por que sea una-.

Así que ya saben, si quieren que la gente me mire de manera extraña mientras grito caminando por la calle, déjenme un bello y precioso comentario. Por el contrario si me odian y me quieren ver sufrir… también déjenme uno xD. Acepto dudas, sugerencias, puntos de vista y de mas ;33;

_Les deseo bonito fin de semana :D_

_Kuromi :3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola. Se que dije el lunes temprano, pero para mi el jueves en la noche es casi igual (¿) Lo siento. Divago mucho xD pero esta vez no eh subido capitulo, por que eh decidido cambiarlos, ahora el que se supone que fuera el 5 es el 6, creo que así quedo mejor. Les prometo que será la primera y ultima vez que pasa. Bueno pero ahora les traigo un poco de mas humor en este capitulo; Es un experimento, para quitarles un poco todo el ambiente tan meloso, -aunque no del todo-. Este capitulo es largo, espero que compense los días atrasados, de nuevo perdón. ):**

**Advertencias**: Cursilerías, cosas en alemán.

**Agradecimientos:** A mi "madre" por corregirme la ortografía. Pero aun así estoy segura que se escaparon una o dos cosas.

**Los personajes de esta maravillosa y bizarra serie son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. -**

* * *

.

.

Encuentra lo que ames y deja que te maté. . . .

.

.

Quería correr hacia el menor y tratar de encontrar algún rastro de lo que el recodaba; Una alma pura y cálida.

Pero ni aun después aquella mirada podía perder la compostura

-Mira- Dijo a la mujer de su lado- No me interesa que hagan con ese niño, tienes razón; Nunca le había visto y no lo conozco. Yo solo me quiero ir a mi casa, pero mientras ese niño este en su plan de puta en turno, no nos iremos. Por que alguien tuvo la maldita idea de obligarnos a venir todos juntos y tuve que dejar mi puto auto en la oficina. Así que hazme un favor y trae al chico para que hable con Erwin y nos larguemos –Sarta de mentiras y blasfemias, pero tenia que sonar convincente, eso es lo que diría habitualmenteRiko rodo los ojos y se dirigió a donde estaba el muchacho, Rivaille le hizo una seña a Erwin y a Hanji para que se acercaran, lo hicieron, Hanji como toda mujer madura de 29 años, dando saltitos al lugar –Aunque había que reconocérselo con los tacones que cargaba debía ser difícil- y Erwin divertido de verla

Por otra parte el corazón de cierto empresario latía como si como en cualquier se pudiese salir de su boca, da un respiro llenando sus pulmones de aire y voltea a ver a la persona que se aproxima a ellos. Le estaba viendo desde horas, pero no había estado tan cerca de él, además tendría que aguantar sus ganas de preguntarle que había pasado, o a quien debía

.

El chico alto, con la cabeza baja, el traje negro le da una forma estilizada a su cuerpo delgado, su cabello esta un poco despeinado un poco, a medida que avanza levanta el rostro, Aquella maldita expresión. Esa maldita y horrible mueca siguen pegadas a su rostro era como ver a un puto muñeco en un exhibidor…Perturbador, asqueroso y de alguna manera, muy triste.

-…Él es Erwin-le señala Riko con la mano, una ves que encuentra delante de ellos- Creo que deberías agradecerle ¿no? –Dijo yendo directo al punto, enfurecer a Rivaille no era una de sus opciones más viables ahora, si él quería apresurar las cosas, esta bien, eso haría.-

El chico se voltea hacia el hombre a su lado y se inclina frente a él

-Eren…soy Eren Yager…- Baja la cabeza, esa voz esa maldita y desgraciada voz tan jodidamente familiar, pronunciando ese nombre- Le agradezco mucho por esto señor.

"Eren Yaeger. Eren Yaeger. Eren Yaeger" El nombre resuena en su puto cerebro unas mil ciento cuatro veces, si sabia que él era el chico con quien soñaba desde el momento que le vio, ese nombre despejo todas las dudas que habían pasado por su mente.

-Un gusto Eren, no tienes que agradecer nada, si bien a valido la pena-Le dice con una sonrisa la cual el chico devuelve y le hace fruncir el seño al azabache-

-Yo soy Hanji Zoe, ¡Un gusto, Eren!, ¡Tocas increíble! ¡Además eres una monada!-Hanji se abalanza hacia el tomándole las manos, lo que hace que alguien afile más su mirada y ella lo note, hablando que todo el mundo toqueteaba a este mocoso -Ah, y este enanin que vez si diriges tu cabeza al piso, es Levi Rivaille.

Rueda los ojos tratando de controlarse para no arrancarle el cuello a la castaña, y dirigió su vista hacia el niño, el cual esta mirando hacia alguna otra pared con aquella expresión sin vida en su rostro pero esta vez tiene los ojos un poco cristalizados, mientras se mordía y labio inferior. Rivaille le extiende la mano como saludo, realmente lo que quería era cualquier tipo de contacto con el menor, este le corresponde el saludo.

Sus Manos… Eran…

Cálidas.

Tan cálidas como para compensar el frio de su mirada. Lo supo. Esa era la calidez que solo te podía brindar un hogar, una familia, un ser amado…Tal vez si el chico no hubiese tenido la vista como la tenia, si le hubiese regalado una bella sonrisa pura, si en ese momento aquellos orbes verdes le hubiesen pedido el sol, las estrellas, la luna, un unicornio, unos de los seres gigantes de los que siempre hablaba Hanji, por mas marica, cursi y jodidamente empalagoso que suene: Se los hubiese dado. Le hubiese dado cualquier cosa. Hubiese llegado a la estaxis y a la vez muerto de placer si le hubiese escuchado reír en ese momento. Claro, y todo esto mientras aun le sostuviera.

Que curioso todo lo que su mente pensó con tan solo un toque.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo el chico, ahora Eren, estrechando la mano ajena sin expresión, todavía veía a otro punto en la sala, soltó un suspiro y tuvo la intención de deshacer su agarre, pero el pelinegro le apretó con mas fuerza, como si le estuviese preguntando en silencio algo parecido a "¿Estas seguro?" el chico solo frunció el seño, y volvió a intentar retirar su palma, de nuevo un movimiento del otro lo detuvo '' ¿De verdad lo estas?"

-Señor…-Rivaille alzo la vista a las esmeraldas en la cara del pianista-…Me esta lastimando.

-Tsk.-Chasqueo la lengua y lo soltó de mala gana, obviamente no eran las palabras que esperaba.

-¡Uyyy!- La castaña a su lado le comenzó a dar golpecitos en los costados con el codo-

-¿Qué?- Gruño molesto

-Nada, nada-bufo de manera divertida y a la vez coqueta

Conocía al de cabellera negra desde hace muchos años ya, le conocía como si fuese un personaje de la mitología que tanto le apasionaba, Rivaille no era de dar apretones como saludo, él era mas de "Si me tocas, mas vale que te hayas lavado las manos unas 10 veces por lo menos y después me limpiare yo mismo en el puto lugar donde osaste poner la mierda de tu humanidad". Y aun así le había ofrecido la mano al chico, podría decir que hasta de una manera desesperada, ignorando el hecho que él había estado tocando el piano con las manos desnudas, exponiéndose a todos los gérmenes que podía tener, Levi siempre era así, quisquilloso y obsesionado con la limpieza, y no solo física... Pero con este chico parecía ser lo contrario, como si estuviese dispuesto a perdonar todos sus pecados, o más bien, que lo aceptaba con ellos.

Zoe no era tonta ni mucho menos ignorante, había notado la incesante mirada de unos ojos grises hacia unos verdes. Sonrió. Seria divertido, entretenido y sobretodo interesante ver como se desarrollaría esta situación.

.

-Señor- llamo Eren a Erwin, sacando de algún lugar en el espacio las mentes de todos- De nuevo le agradezco, no sabe lo que eh pasado, y tener su apoyo así como el de su empresa ha sido una bendición para mi y para todos mis compañeros

Smith sonrió, de alguna manera le había enternecido las palabras del chico, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso de si mismo al haber contribuido, y ahora que lo veía bien, Hanji tenia razón, el pianista era una monada, tenia un aire a inocencia que nunca había visto, inundando la pureza y rozando con la tentación, era adorable.

A cualquier hombre o mujer del mundo le gustaría admirar ese rostro dando bostezos matutinos mientras su bella cara infantil era adornada por un leve sonrojo y unas lagrimitas amenazando en caer a sus mejillas, regalándote una sonrisa…

Pasó saliva… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Él tenía apenas 15 años y él mismo cumpliría los 35, eran 20 años de diferencia, eso era un crimen. Pero… volvió la vista al de ojos verdes, él tenia el particular olor a ¿Adulto?, quizá seria por todo el tiempo que paso con los invitados del evento, o quizá solo era que por su juventud traía las hormonas alborotadas y por aquello llamaba tanto la atención y hacia que tu mente divagara… No, no simplemente era eso…

Tendría que investigar sobre aquel castaño.

Al parecer, solo Rivaille consideraba los ojos jade opacados como algo malo, otras personas le veían como una invitación. Una invitación a llenarlo, ser él que le hiciera recuperar el brillo. Llenarlo de cualquier forma.

.

Y regresando a la pulcra mente del personaje principal de esta historia.

Su pensamiento se encontraban concentrados en cierta frase dada por el mocoso "no sabe lo que eh pasado" ¿A que se refería con eso?, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

¿Pobreza?; No, había escuchado de su amiga de la infancia que los chicos que tocarían esa noche, eran egresados del colegio de música Kirschtein , un jodidamente costoso lugar, ese niño no podía ser pobre. Sus padres deberían ser o doctores, abogados, políticos o algo por el estilo, para poder matriculado en una escuela como aquella.

¿Familia, entonces?, claro, Eren debía tener problemas familiares, tal ves se la pase todo el día peleando con su padre y su madre y ahora se comportaba así por ello, solo para llamar la atención. Tal ves todo era un simple berrinche y…

-¿Y tu escolta?-Riko y su mala costumbre de interrumpir sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? Ya te eh dicho que no la llames así.- La reprendió- Ya se ah ido, sus padres la han llevado a celebrar por nuestro primer recital.

-¿Y tú no has ido?-

-No es como si pueda.- Bajo la cabeza- Arbeit ist arbeit, auch wenn es dir nicht gefallt*

"_¿Otro idioma? ¿Para que mencionar algo en otra lengua ahora?"_

-OOH- Hablo Hanji- ¿Que idioma es ese?

-A-alemán.- Contesto cohibido

-Oh, hablas alemán y además tocas el piano, que grato que los jóvenes ahora se dediquen a pasar su tiempo libre en adquirir más conocimiento -Erwin dijo.

-Y-yo, yo no. El piano lo toco desde los 6 años, y soy alemán. Naci, y crecí hasta los 9 años haya. Es normal que lo hable, a veces es sin querer, disculpen.

-No te preocupes- Contesto Riko, la cual pareciera que tuviera mucha confianza con el castaño- Ya eh aprendido esa maña tuya, es un muy mal habito, Eren.- Hizo una pausa y miro a los demás- Yo todavía no eh saludado a varias personas, creo que me quedare aquí un rato, pueden irse, yo me iré después con unas amigas. Y tú –Refiriéndose a Eren- …Aunque no te guste.-Dijo aquella frase incompleta confundiendo a todos menos al chico, él cual solo hizo una mueca.

-Verpiss dich.*- Hablo de nuevo en su lengua natal-

-¿Sabes?, lo que no se no me molesta. -De nuevo dirigió la mirada a los demás- Se los encargo, buenas noches.- Dicho esto, simplemente se retiro.

-Tu prometida es un amor. Tan cariñosa siempre- hablo Hanji de forma irónica y sarcástica

-No se si me compadeces, o te estas burlando-

-Un poco de ambas, pero mientras haya cariño no importa ¡Porque el amor lo puede todo!

-Oh por dios Hanji ¡¿Cuándo te subiste a esa mesa?!

Yaeger sonrió ladeando su cabeza; Esa escena se le hacia tan…nostálgica.

-Hasta que muestras otra expresión.-Una voz le hizo sentir escalofrió. Volvió la mirada al menor de estatura que le hablaba y otra ves su rostro se apago.

-Creo que debería atender a los demás patrocinadores- Susurro, ignorando las palabras del otro.

Rivaille rechino sus dientes adentro de su boca, ¿Por qué mierda se comportaba de esa manera?

-Tus "patrocinadores" son unos cerdos inmundos y enfermos.

El menor solo le volteo a ver, no de manera molesta por insultar a quienes lo habían ayudado, si no que más bien era una mirada que le daba toda la razón a sus palabras.

- Por favor, no me lo repita.-bajo la voz-…. Eso ya lo se.

Rivaille sintió sorpresa y sobretodo rabia, rabia como si con esa frase , en las venas le hubiesen inyectado fuego.

¿Esa era la razón para que el chico estuviera así? ¿Todos los malditos cerdos solo le ayudaron por su "cara bonita"? O tal vez… ¿Alguien le había obligado a hacer algo indebido? , si ese fuese el caso ¿Quién mierda se atrevió? ¿Quién fue el bastardo, por no llamar lo hijo de puta, que le atrevió ha hacer tal cosa? ¿A quien debería mandar a decapitar? O mejor a un, a darle una golpiza para luego dejarlo en una jaula con tigres hambrientos, para luego arrancarle los ojos y los brazos con sus propias manos y…

Dejémoslo pensar en torturas más sádicas un rato.

Entiéndanlo, ese mocoso era parte importante de él, ahora que le había encontrado, que no era un simple sueño o alucinación, que existía, lo iba a proteger. Aun si Eren se comportase de manera tan despectiva con Rivaille, no iba a decir simplemente "Ah, no importa, al fin que ni quería, Tú te lo pierdes Yaeger." No. Este hombre no era de los que se daban por vencidos, era bastante terco y obstinado con lo quería. Y quería a Eren. Entonces lo tendría, para protegerlo, mimarlo, adorarlo, hacerlo feliz, y así por lo siglos de los siglos, amén. Y quien se atreviese a hacerlo llorar, a hacerlo infeliz, a hacerlo sufrir, lo pagaría. Lo pagaría caro.

Por que ahora el cazador reclamaba a una presa, que ni siquiera había venido al mundo cuando él le empezó a desear. Presa, que desde hace mucho era suya. Solo suya.

.

-Señor Erwin.-Llamo Eren, sacando al nombrado de su distracción con una castaña- Me retiro, todavía tengo gente con la que hablar, de nuevo, Le agradezco por haber confiado en nosotros.

-Oh, no muchachito, divina creatura inocente de este mundo, tú no te vas a ningún lado.- Dijo Hanji.- ¿Qué no has escuchado a Riko?, ella dijo "Se los encargo", y mira que me encargare de ti -Le miro de una manera extraña, una mueca que nunca había visto el de ojos verdes; Una gran sonrisa con algo de saliva saliendo de ella y los ojos con un perturbador brillo. En un momento ya tenia el cuerpo temblando temiendo que le haría algo-…Te...Voy…A… ¡Llevar a cenar!

Eren tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones habían dejado de respirar por un momento

-No puedo- se negó después de un momento de meditarlo, - Lo siento.- agacho la mirada

-Si, puedes.- La voz inesperada de Rivaille le tenso.- Ya has saludado a toda esta gente, al parecer solo te faltamos nosotros. Así que no tienes escusa.

-Yo…

-¿Puedes?- Esta vez fue la voz Erwin

-Es que yo no tengo dinero…

-Es una invitación chico, -interrumpió Hanji- yo invitare todo lo que tu adorable pancita pueda comer. Es mas, como soy demasiado bondadosa, yo pagare la comida de todos.

Y por primera vez en el puto día, en la puta semana y en el puto año, tal vez quizá también quizá en la puta vida Hanji Zoe, había tenido una idea que no fuera laboral ,que le había sido de alguna utilidad. Si estaba mas tiempo con el mocoso podría…

-Y en el camino podemos dejar a Levi en su casa.- Sonrió la castaña- Como lleva todo el día diciéndome que no quería venir, y otras cosas, creo que también seré benevolente con él y podremos dejarlo en su casita sin problema alguno.

-No. Yo también iré.

-¿Por qué?- La de anteojos le lanzo una mirada inquisidora- ¿Tienes un motivo en particular para querer acompaños? -Dijo dándole una miradita rápida a Eren-

-Tengo una puta hambre que ni te imaginas, no eh comido nada desde las 3 de la tarde y ya darán las 9, además si tú vas a pagar, no podría desaprovechar.

-Bien –Sonrió de manera lasiva había encantado algo que en su vida pensó ver, a cierto azabache tratando de llamar la atención de alguien, le ayudaría. Era su amiga después de todo, pero…Divertirse con eso no estaría nada mal.- Esta bien, no me quejo. Consentiré los demandos de Leviciento, vayamos al estacionamiento entonces.

El pianista había quedado sin voz ni voto, no podía negarse y en ese momento ya era arrastrado hacia quien sabe donde.

-¡EREN¡- Una voz lamo al chico que se encontraba siendo arrastrado de las manos por parte de Zoe, al parecer este se alegro, o se alivio, de que lo llamasen.

-Eren, lo siento no puede felicitarte antes, estuviste muy bien, me has conmovido, ¡Ya estaba llorando en la segunda canción! - Sonrió una niña, tendría la misma edad que el castaño, tal vez un año menor, baja estatura, piel blanca, con el cabello rubio suelto, con un vestido corto de un azul claro, igual al de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, Christa.-Le dijo Eren acercándose a ella- Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Y ahí se notaba que el azabache no era ningún antisocial, solo anti-algunas personas, conocía a la chica. Era hija de un político, Christopher Rens, según había escuchado que había escrito a su pobre hija menor en clases de etiqueta, baile, introducción teatral, canto, y de arpa. Y de seguro, las ultimas dos, debían ser en el colegio de artes donde estudiaba Eren. Pero el padre de la rubia era muy sobre protector, había rumores que decía que no dejaba a cualquier gente se acercara a su hija, estas si querían hacerlo, debían conocer a su padre personalmente, osea esa chiquilla estaba bien cuidada siempre, podría decirse que era hasta ermitaña, casi no tenia amigos…Y aun así el castaño pareciese tener tanta confianza con ella…

Rivaille se fijo en la mirada que le daba a la chica. Sus ojos…vivian.

Brillaban con alegría.

Sintió una gran confusión entre alivio y enojo

Le alegraba…Era hermoso ver esos ojos con los que hace unos momentos estaba tocando el piano con pasión…

¿Pero por que con ella?

¿Por qué no con él?

Ni siquiera cuando le sostuvo la mano, o le hablo

…¿Por qué ahora si?

La joven miro a la compañía del castaño –Buenas noches- saludo

-Me llamo Historia Rens, un gusto en conocerles, señores Erwin y Rivaille, y señorita Hanji. Eh escuchado hablar mucho de ustedes, es un honor saludar a gente de su renombre.

-¿"Historia"? , pero si el Eren te ha llamado de otra manera–Pregunto Hanji y Levi fruncio el seño

-Es costumbre.- Dijo el menor – Disculpen, iré con ustedes una ves que hable con ella.

Rivaille volvió a chasquear la lengua, mientras que Hanji le hacia señas en la mano diciendo que estaba bien y Erwin solo asentía

Eren se retiro con "Christa" a un lugar un poco alejado para que pudiesen hablar

Rivaille solo miraba hacia el lugar que donde estaban ¿Qué no podían hablar hay mismo? Dónde los puédase escuchar…

La pequeña rubia parecía estarlo regañando de una manera maternal y preocupada, después de que el pianista le dijera otra cosa ella se cubrió la boca y su cara se deformo por completo, le vio deshacerse en llanto, Eren le paso una mano por la cabeza acariciándole el pelo, ella todavía lo miraba con horror.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabia, pero de alguna manera le llego a preocupar a él también ¿Qué le había dicho para causarle esa impresión?

Después de no más 5 minutos se despidieron.

Nadie dijo nada de camino al estacionamiento, se subieron al auto de Erwin y partieron

.

-¿ES TU NOVIA?- Grito Hanji ya una vez en el camino hacia algún restaurante, Erwin estaba conduciendo, Eren y ella estaban en los asientos de atrás y Levi sentado en el del copiloto.

-No, es una amiga- Le contesto el menor sin inmutarse

-Oh, que lastima, pero dime- Rivaille miro a la mujer que estaba por hablar, sabiendo que estaba por decir alguna mierda- ¿No has tenido tu…historia de amor?

-Yo…no. –Contesto algo tenso.

-Oh vamos Eren, ¿no has pensado en tu final feliz? ¿En un amor eterno e inolvidable?

-Suspiro-…Si tiene que haber un final, entonces no seria feliz, y si tiene conclusión entonces no era amor, ni será eterno…Tal vez solo sea inolvidable.

Rivaille abrió los ojos mirando de rejo al dueño de esas palabras, este tenia la vista hacia la ventana mirando el camino

-Suenas como que si alguien tuviera mal de amores…-Rio la única mujer en el auto.

La mujer se la pasó hablando mientras los demás la escuchaban, lo mismo fue una vez que cenaron

La mesa era redonda. Habían quedado así: Eren, Hanji, Erwin y Rivaille, quedando el primero y el ultimo quedando sentados juntos, no hablaban entre si, ya les dije que solo Hanji hablaba, el mayor le miraba de reojo mientras comía, el chico había parecido haber entrado en confianza sus ojos perdían poco a poco la opacidad.

De un momento a otro Zoe había perdido el interés en los temas banales de los que hablaba y comenzó a interrogar al prodigio que había invitado –obligado- a venir con ellos.

Esto es más o menos un resumen de los datos que consiguió en la velada.

**Nombre completo**: Eren Yaeger.

**Edad**: Un mes para cumplir los 16 años.

**Fecha de nacimiento y lugar**: En febrero de 1996, no especifico día. Berlín, Alemania

**Familia**: Padre y madre, hijo único.

**Profesión de la madre**: Ama de casa.

**Profesión del padre**: Medico.

**Residencia de ambos**: Alemania.

**Residencia del muchacho**: Con un amigo en Trost, una calle no muy lejos de casa de un cierto empresario.

**Razón de no vivir con sus padres**: Para poder estudiar música.

**Posible condición económica:** Alta

**Otras escuelas cursadas además del colegio Krischtein:** No quiso hablar de ello.

**Preferencia Sexual: **No quiso hablar de ello, lo más posible es que le "juegue" a ambos bandos.

**Estado sentimental**: Soltero

**Parejas anteriores**: No quiso hablar de ello.

**Virgen**: Se negó rotundamente a hablar de ello.

**Hora estima de salir por el pan:** 8:30 pm, lunes, martes y jueves.

**Tipo de sangre:** B+

**Color favorito:** Verde

**Talla de zapato**: 5'2.

**Color favorito cuando no esta en casa:** No entendió la pregunta

**Facebook y Twitter:** "Eren Jeager".

Rivaille comía rápido había acabado desde hace tiempo. Como desde el recital, se dedico a ver al chico, había notado un detalle extraño, en ciertas respuestas de las preguntas dadas por su amiga de la infancia, las orejas de Yaeger cambiaban de color a un rojo intenso.

Tendría que buscar que significaba eso.

-Iré al sanitario. Después contestare mas preguntas-Sonrió desganado.

-No hables como niña y solo di que vas a ir a cagar.- Y otra vez la vos del azabache le tenso. No le contesto. Solo dio un suspiro y fue a los sanitarios

-No deberías tratarlo de esa manera si te gusta. –Sonrió Zoe, una vez que Yaeger se había alejado lo suficiente-

-No me gusta.-Hablo natural

-¿No? Pues a mí sí. –Levi volteo a verla- Pensé que le mirabas tanto por que te interesaba, pero si no es así, mejor para mi. Esta misma noche me lo llevo a casa.

-Sabias que eso es un crimen. ¿Verdad loca de mierda?-afilo la mirada-

-Es un crimen si él no quiere, voy a hacer que quiera.

-Me das asco Hanji.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta la idea que alguien mas tenga relaciones sexuales con Eren?

-Maldita sea, cállate-

-No, creo que tienes razón, él no es para follar, parece más que es para follarlo.

-Cierra la puta boca.-

- ¿Crees que alguien ya se lo haya partido antes?

-No voy a contestar a eso, estúpida, acabo de comer

-Pues muchos tenían la idea de hacerlo hoy, te aseguro que llegaran a sus casas para jalársela mientras se imaginan que Eren esta saldando encima de su…

-Voy al puto baño para vomitar.-Dicho esto se retiro, con el alma que se la llevaba el diablo.

.

.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?-Hablo Erwin después de 15 miutos que solo habían quedado él y Zoe.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto a Erwin

-No te gusta el muchacho, si no le hubieses estado babeando encima, te conozco.

-Eso fue cruel, Smith- Rio- Yo solo quiero ayudar.

-No quiero saber que clase de ayuda tienes en mente, al decirle todas esas cosas…

-Oh vamos, tu hermanito merece la felicidad, no le ah quitado los ojos a Eren desde que lo vio en el escenario, y lloro cuando le vio.

Erwin abrió los ojos incrédulos.-Pero él…

-Él dice que fue por que le estaba dando sueño y bostezó, -Continuo- pero si le hubiese dado sueño bien pudo irse a su casa en un taxi, o llamar para que le trajeran su auto, mas no lo hizo. Y se que no eres ciego, tú también viste su cara cuando apretó la mano del chico ¿verdad? Parecía que llegaba a la gloria, ¡Además no lo quería soltar!, la mirada de odio a quien tocara al chico, la constante cara de "por favor mírame, sonríeme, habla conmigo hijo de puta'' solo me confirmaron una cosa; Esta enamorado, se enamoro. Diría que ha primera vista pero estoy segura que no es así-

-Erwin la miro extrañado- ¿Entonces?

-¿Habías escuchado alguna vez que una canción es como hacer el amor? Ellos dos tuvieron todo el concierto para hacerlo. Eren le sedujo con el piano. Levi le quemaba con la mirada, aun sin contacto físico ellos dos estaban reafirmando algo, "Me alegro de verte" "Me siento muy feliz de que estés bien" "Te había extrañado tanto" , aunque todo esto era con un tono azul grisáceo. Melancólico. Las almas de estos dos están unidas, se nota. Aunque Eren le haga "la ley del hielo" debe tener una razón para ello, y se nota que esta pasando sus limites. Lo que le acabo de decir al enano fue solo para molestarlo un poco, todo le será de ayuda.

…Por cierto, ¿Esos dos no llevan bastante tiempo en el baño ya?

.

.

.

.

* * *

N.a: El final esta todo feo, ya se :c. Pero naaa, ¿Qué se le va ha ser?

Ah y otra cosa, **el próximo capitulo será básicamente solo lemon, solo el principio de la historia no será de esa manera. Se los digo antes que me reclamen. Porque no es lemon "Tierno" de un rencuentro. Sera bastante bizarro.** Quise ponerlo aquí, pero simplemente no quedaba y se hacia muy apresurado xD

* * *

**Traducciones, que podrían aclararles una o dos cosas:**

Arbeit ist arbeit, auch wenn es dir nicht gefallt: Trabajo es trabajo, aun que no me guste.

Verpiss dich: Vete a la mierda.

* * *

Si te gusta o no esta historia, dímelo y deja un hermoso rw. n w n

Ya casi es viernes ;O;

Les deseo una buena noche -tarde, día o lo que sea cuando lean esto-

Kuromi.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola ;AA;_

**_(N.A.)_**_ He tardado tanto por que cada vez que escribía esto, todo se iba a la mierda, y lo volvía a hacer, esta es la tercera vez que lo intento xD, espero que este haya quedado bien._

_Antes de que lo lean por favor, no me odien_.

* * *

**.**

"…Deja que consuma todo de ti tu todo. Deja que se adhiera a tu espalda y agobie hasta la eventual nada. Deja que te mate. Y deja que devore tus restos.

Por que de todas las cosas que te matarán, lenta o rápidamente, es mucho mejor ser asesinado por un amante."

.

.

Rivaille caminaba hacia los baños del restaurante. Estaba enojado, más que enojado, estaba cabreado. Frustrado.

No solo por las palabras de su amiga, no, ella siempre era así, –tristemente- ya no había nada que hacer con ella, tal vez coserle la boca no era tan mala idea, luego se encargaría de arrancarle las uñas, los ojos y las extremidades. Y es que proponer la idea de que Yaeger tuviera ''algo" con alguien mas era un puto tabú que nadie nunca en su vida debía mencionar. Eren debía regalarle su inocencia a alguien que lo quisiera, que lo hiciese sentir arropado, cálido, amado, adorado y preciado…NO A PUTO CERDO.

Sabia que había cierta verdad entre las palabras de Zoe, uno o dos personas llegarían a sus casas pensando en los bellos ojos del chico, no tan específicamente en fantasías raras con ellos, pero era seguro que alguno intentaría contactar de nuevo con el chiquillo…

Eren también tenia cierta culpa en esto ¿no? es decir…Él estaba con toda esa gente sin temor alguno, permitiéndoles darles pequeños toques en el cuerpo, permitiendo la mirada lasciva de todos, y no le molestaba en absoluto.

¿Eso era lo que él quería?

No. Es imposible que un niño trate de seducir a un adulto, quizá Eren esté tratando de darles gusto "insinuándose", porque piense que esa es la forma de "agradecer" .

Otra posibilidad era que él chico simplemente fuera estúpido e inocente y todos se aprovecharan de eso.

Joder, ¿Eso se hacia llamar 'gente decente'?

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda imaginando que hubiese pasado si Eren hubiera nacido o crecido en una calle o algún barrio bajo y peligroso del país, como Shinganshina.

Gracias a alguna fuerza mayor el ojiverde tenia un estado económico/social bastante alto, era fácil de definir, es decir, si toca un piano de cola blanco Broadwood y su compañera un violín Straivarius, en un teatro de los mejores del país, y además es matriculado a uno de los colegios de artes y música mas prestigiados, el colegio Kirschtein, la familia del mocoso se debe estar ahogando en dinero.

¿Entonces por que tantos patrocinadores?

Considerando la situación, la familia del chico al menos pudo haber pagado la gran parte del evento y lo que haga falta lo hubiese pagado la familia de la chica del trapo rojo al cuello…

¿Y su familia por que no fue a verlo?

Estaban en Alemania, sí, pero considerando que era el primer recital, era su único hijo y seguramente ya sabían de su aberración con la música, sus padres pudieron tomar un avión a verlo ¿Por qué no lo hicieron?

¿Era tan mala su relación con ellos?

Muchas dudas se alojaron en la cabeza de nuestro azabache taladrándole el cerebro.

Uhg…

Tenía que lavarse las manos.

¿Sabían que lavarse las manos aclara las dudas y aleja el estrés?

Suspiró.

Estaba…

Frustrado.

No triste, no enojado, solo frustrado y un tanto agobiado.

Eran bastantes cosas en las que tenían que pensar:

_"Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren."_

Bueno quizá no tantas. Pero esa simple persona traía consigo muchas cuestiones que debía meritar.

Estaba decepcionado.

Tenia el presentimiento de que cuando viera al menor, cuando estuvieran cerca, se abalanzara a sus brazos sollozando, y luego lo abrazara, lo besara, lloraría en su hombro y Rivaille le acariciaría el cabello, y vivirían felices de ese momento en adelante…

Pero, por el momento ellos no eran postulantes a un final feliz.

Eren no le conocía, Rivaille era quien conocía al chico, él tal vez solo lo veía como una persona mas, una persona con la que en el primer contacto que tuvo casi le rompió la mano, y que se lo había puesto a ver cual maniaco mientras hablaba, comía, bebía, inhalaba, exhalaba, ¿Lo había asustado?

¿Había intimidado a Eren? Casi siempre lo hacia con otras personas, tenia un aura "Si me tocas, te mato. Si me miras, te mato. Si respiras mi aire, te mato. Si estas leyendo esto, estas muerto"

¡Pero si a él le permitió acercársele! Y no solo eso, tocarle, inclusive había intentado "coquetearle" al niño en la cena, dándole pequeños golpecitos con el pie en la pierna, a lo que Yaeger simplemente se movía alejándose del mayor.

Nunca se pensó en una situación como aquella.

Llego a la puerta de los sanitarios desde hace un tiempo, pero se quedo pensando afuera un momento, aún las ganas de lavarse las dudas de manos seguían en él.

El mocoso también estaba en el baño ¿verdad?

¿Qué le diría?

Era la primera vez que estarían solos, podrían hablar un poco…

¿Y si le explicaba su situación? quizá Eren entendería y se daría una oportunidad con él.

No de salir inmediatamente, pero, por lo menos le daría gracia y lo vería reír.

Una idea casi insólita golpeo su cabeza.

¿Y si el niñato también le conociera?

¿Y si él también soñaba con Rivaille?

Sonaba egoísta, por lo más de narcisista, y realmente imposible.

El destino no era tan caprichoso como solo traer a uno al mundo para el deseo del otro.

Pero aún así los planes de hablar con el de los ojos bonitos estaban en pie.

Practicar lo que le diría, tampoco sonaba mal, algo como:

"_Mocoso, se que no me conoces ni nunca nos hemos visto o hablado, o bien, al menos tú no. Yo en cambio, te he soñado desde casi toda mi vida, no a un sujeto parecido, si no a ti, Eren Yaeger. ¿Es jodidamente extraño, verdad?, lo se, por que uno no espera encontrarse al personaje principal de sus sueños húmedos en cualquier sitio, ah si, yo he soñado que follo contigo, nada importante ¿cierto?, bueno como sea. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?, corrijo, te casaras conmigo y no es pregunta, para que seas mío, mío por siempre, solo de mi propiedad… Espera, eres menor de edad…Cuando cumplas los 18 años será. Por ahora, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? sí, con un hombre que te dobla la edad y podría ser tu padre, pero soy rico, tómalo en cuenta. Por mí, ya te hubiera llevado a mi casa, pero me han dicho que si no quieres es un crimen, así que ¿Quieres?, tranquilo no te hare nada...Tal vez_."

NO. JODIDAMENTE, NO.

Eso lo hacia parecer como el peor de los pedófilos ofreciéndole una paleta a un niño para que lo siguiera. –Cosa que realmente no esta muy lejos de la realidad.-

Eso espantaría al chico, llamaría a la policía, lo odiaría, y perdería cualquier esperanza con el pianista.

Veamos…

_"Eren, tengo dulces."_

JODER.

Y que tal si…

_"Eren… ¿Puedo abrazarte?, ¿Puedes sonreírme?...Se que es raro, pero es lo que estado pensando desde que te vi tocando el piano…La primera canción que tocaste…me la cantaba mi madre...Ella me dijo que la había compuesto, supongo que debió querer verse importante y mintió… Cuando tú la interpretaste fue realmente…Nostálgico, y muy, muy hermoso._

_ No soy gay si te lo preguntas, tampoco tuve nunca un particular en las personas menores, es que, Eren, tú eres…especial. _

_Te he estado soñando desde que tengo memoria, siento que te estuve buscando toda mi vida, incluso antes que nacieras, Eren. ¿Es extraño que diga tu nombre tantas veces?. Eren… ¿Puedo tocarte?, quiero asegurarme que eres real, que esto no es otro maldito sueño, y los ojos que ni siquiera en mis sueños pude imaginar, que me cautivaron tocando el piano… fueron los tuyos. _

_Te besare ¿Esta bien?, es lo mas cursi que diré en mi vida; me muero por un beso tuyo. Quiero abrazarte, quiero oírte reír, que me sonrías, besarte, tocarte y que me toques, que me digas que existes…Que eres real. Y si ya no esta por demás entendido, te diré que te quiero. Te quiero, Eren. Me alivia mucho saber que estas bien, que tienes una vocación y que estudias algo que te apasiona…Por alguna razón, estoy orgulloso._

_Ahora se que miraras extrañado, todo esto esta pasando tan rápido, no puedo asemejarlo, suena demasiado nena, empalagoso, rosa, homosexual, anormal, pederasta y muchos adjetivos se me vienen a la mente, pero… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?, no como pareja, claro esta que es demasiado ponto, me refiero a que un día…vayamos a la playa. ¿Te gusta el mar, verdad?, seria divertido verte juguetear en él, también podría hacer algo mas, hm… ¿de tu edad?, podría llevarte al cine, a alguna plaza, a la feria, a cenar…ah, el punto, Eren, es que quiero que me des la oportunidad de seducir y de enamorar al mocoso de mierda que conozco desde hace tanto, pero él no a mí y ver sus ojos brillar, brillar solo para mí…''_

Eso…tampoco sirve.

La posibilidad más cercana a la realidad, era que lo ignorase de nuevo, todavía después de toda esa mariconeria que parecía haber sido lanzada por el trasero de un perrito que comió arcoíris -a sus ojos-, o lo ignoraría o la policía siempre era buena opción.

Inhaló, exhaló y puso una mano sobre la puerta del baño para abrirla, era bastante pesada debido a la madera con la que estaba hecha, pero no se le dificulto moverla, en cuanto lo hizo pudo escuchar el sonido de dentro del lugar, no era el típico sonido de la palanca del escusado…Si no…Eran…¿Llanto y Gritos?.

-MIERDA, TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES –Era la voz de Eren- NADIE ME DIJO QUE ESTARÍA "ÉL" AQUÍ.

Cerro la puerta, para su alivio, no hizo ningún ruido fuerte, ¿Con quién estaba hablando?.Tomo aire y volvió a mover la madera que daba paso al lugar, solo se asomó por un hueco, que le permitía ver un poco y oír todo. El mocoso estaba con el celular en la mano enfrente del espejo y el lavabo, en este último pudo notar la suciedad que lo cubría, era un líquido entre rojo y marrón algo espeso…sangre, el dorso de la mano del ojiverde estaba chorreando gran cantidad de ese líquido.

-¡No, te lo digo en serio, y te lo pido por favor!- Siguió hablando por el aparato- Déjame irme y abandonar esto solo esta vez. Solo esta noche.-su tono estaba horriblemente quebrado.

Levi tenía los ojos más que abiertos, en cuanto vio herido al menor quiso auxiliarlo, pero la curiosidad y su instinto pidieron que esperara a que acabara la llamada de Yaeger.

.¡PERO-! –Al parecer su queja fue acallada por la voz al otro lado de la línea – Lo se, escúchame al menos…-Espero la respuesta-…Gracias.-Al parecer fue positiva- Yo…yo no se que hacer, se la ha pasado observándome, su mirada me quema…y me asusta demasiado. Quiero irme. Quiero estar en lo que llamo casa, pero no puedo si no me das el permiso. Conoces muy bien mi situación, no tengo lugar para dormir. A menos que quieras que me vaya debajo de un puente esta noche…

La voz en el móvil era difícil de oír, prácticamente era solo un zumbido, el pelinegro deseaba saber que era lo que el chiquillo estaba pidiendo, entendiendo a penas un poco, era un lugar donde pasar la noche. ¿Pero a quien le estaba pidiendo 'aprobación' de poder ir a su propia casa?..¿La mirada de quien…?

- Si esa es tu respuesta, bien. No hare tu puto trabajo, consíguete otra maldita ramera y déjame en paz. Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero ahora ya todo me importa mierda.

Rivaille frunció el seño y arrugo la frente ¿El muchacho se ofendió si mismo? ¿Se llamo 'ramera'?… ¿A qué se refería con "El puto trabajo"?

-¿Sabes una cosa?, Estoy haciendo esto por los pocos principios que me quedan. Podría irme a la casa de quien se me pegue la jodida gana, es mas, un mesero me guillo un ojo y entrando al baño me pidió mi numero del celular, ¡Podría irme a su casa!, oh, también están los enfermos que me pagaron el recital de mierda, ¡Cualquiera estaría malditamente encantado de le que le pidiese alojamiento! ¡Puedo salir a la calle a mover el puto culo y cualquiera me ofrecerá hospedaje!, ¡Solo me pedirán sexo ¿no?, que mas me da, maldita sea! ¡Me importa una mierda quien me folle!

Ahora si, los ojos de Rivaille estaban que se salían de sus orbes, la boca abierta por inercia. ¿Eren estaba consiente de las malas intenciones con las que las personas lo veían? , y no solo eso… ¿Él lo usaría? ¿Solo para tener un lugar donde dormir? ¿Estaría dispuesto a 'hacerlo' con cualquier persona por algo que le conviniera? ...Se le heló totalmente la sangre del cabeza a los pies, paso saliva…

¿A eso no se le llama "prostitución"?

-¡¿Cómo que no me altere?!-Gritó después que la persona con la que hablaba respondiera a lo que había dicho- ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Me siento sucio! ¡Me doy asco! –Se oyó sonoramente un sollozo del muchacho- Me hubiese dado un tiro…hace 7 malditos años. A él no le gustan las cosas sucias… Esto…me esta lastimando. Me duele mucho verlo de nuevo en estas circunstancias, me alegra también, tienes razón. Pero no simplemente puedo saltarle encima y explicarle toda esta mierda en la que me encuentro. Déjame ir a casa, mañana continuare con todo esto. Te lo prometo.

El de ojos grises estaba confundido, con un hueco en el estomago y casi imperceptiblemente las manos temblando, volvió la vista al pianista, lo que vio le sorprendió, Eren estaba mordiendo su mano con una fuerza descomunal, haciéndola sangrar fácilmente mientras con la otra sostenía su celular.

-…No puedo irme con ninguno de mis amigos ¿recuerdas?, además el imbécil que tengo como "Compañero de cuarto" Se fue a Inglaterra esta semana, y volverá hasta el domingo… ¿Puedo darme un descanso de esta estupidez? –Otra vez espero la respuesta, soltó un suspiro-…Gracias. Supongo que debo hablarle a otra persona para que no duerma en la calle, buenas noches.

Colgó el teléfono.

Levi tenía un mal presentimiento y la cabeza hecha mierda de tantas dudas, respiro pesadamente y entro a donde estaba el chico llorando y volviendo a llevar su mano para seguir lastimandola.

Yaeger inmediatamente se tenso cuando escuchó pasos atrás de él, cerró los ojos con fuerza, retiro su mano de su boca y mordió sus labios esperando que no fuera la persona que imaginaba.

-Mocoso…

"_Mierda_."

Los orbes verdes azulados se abrieron ante el llamado que le daba el azabache. Sintió el corazón oprimiéndose y los pulmones soltando todo el aire contenido, la mirada que le daba Rivaille era…no tenia definición.

Era un brillo que no vio desde hace años… preocupación.

Al pobre pequeño, nunca nadie le miro de esa manera en años, a excepción de una amiga suya, pero ella siempre le miraba preocupada, es otra historia.

Eren Yaeger estaba mas que acomedido con las miradas de lujuria, lastima, repulsión, a lo que llamaban 'alabacion' pero…en años, ningunos ojos le miraron con una cara tan interesada en su estado.

La razón tendrá que aguardar su explicación.

Otra vez quiso derramar lágrimas, se contuvo.

Se quedo estático frente a la persona delante de él, lo único que se limito a hacer fue cerrar los ojos de nueva cuenta, pudo sentir el tacto frió en sus manos y luego ardor.

-¡Nght!-Se quejó-

-No te muevas.- Ordenó.

Eren observo ponerle un liquido viscoso sobre la mano y le miro con interrogación.

-Es gel anti-bacterial –explico- Al menos desinfectara la herida, ¿Te duele mucho?- Decía esto sin observar el rosto ajeno, tenia la vista en la mano que atendía.

-N-no me duele.-Contesto-… Gracias, pero no es necesario- llevo la mirada al espejo y luego al lavabo, lo ensució con su sangre, había demasiada derramada.

-No sería necesario si no te hubieras mordido la mano de esa manera.-Tomo su pañuelo del saco, empapo un poco con el gel y continúo frotándolo contra el dorso del menor.

Eren flaqueo.

-¿E-estaba a-aquí cuando yo…?

-Sí.

-¿E-escuchó lo...?

-Sí

-¿Cuánto fue lo que escucho?-Preguntó visiblemente con temor y nerviosismo.

-Por la parte de "_Déjame ir a casa, mañana continuare con todo esto…_" – mintió

El mas alto soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras el mayor había limpiado completamente la mano del chico, pero no estaba en sus planes soltarla, llevo la vista al rostro del otro, no le veía. Llevo su propia mano al mentón del chico y acerco su cuerpo, juntándolo con el del prodigio, este se sobresalto, a su vez llevo el pulgar y dos dedos al mentón del pianista obligándole a que le mirara.

**_"El mismo toque"_**

-No llores, imbécil-

El menor se llevo la mano libre a sus ojos, aun evitando el contacto visual, su se tallo con fuerza cerrando un ojo, dejando el otro medio abierto, mientras que un pequeño rubor se forma en sus mejillas.

-N-no e-estoy llorando…

Rivaille lo contemplo en silencio, bajo su palma de su cara, aun sostenía a Eren con la otra, se quiso golpear en el momento que la idea de "Tierno" le cruzo la cabeza, el mocoso era verdaderamente un puto ángel, incluso en esas circunstancias era bello, parecía la cosa mas adorable que haya visto en su jodida vida, con ese gesto, Eren parecía un niño pequeño siendo atendido después de rasparse una rodilla y que luchaba con su orgullo para no hacer berrinche.

Repito, sus ideas nunca estaban tan lejos de la vida real.

Eren tenia 15 años, sí era un niño, al menos a su vista, sí estaba luchando contra su orgullo para no derramar lagrimas, lo único diferente seria que no se raspo la rodilla ¡El maldito casi se arranca la mano con los dientes!

Gruño.

-¿Eres emo o algo por el estilo?

-¿Qué?- El menor ladeo su cabeza- No.-

-Entonces te lastimaste solo por imbécil.-

-Yo...

-Responderé por ti- interrumpió- 'Sí, soy imbécil''. Aunque tengas discusiones o no se que mierda, y te sientas mal, no debes hacerte daño, eso es para gente estúpida.

Eren frunció el seño, apretó los dientes y retiro su mano del agarre del contrario.

-Señor, con todo respeto, pienso que lo que es realmente estúpido es juzgar a las personas sin saber las causas de sus acciones.

-Rivaille chasqueo la lengua- Entonces, te escucho.

-¿Perdón?

-Dime las causas para que casi te comas tu mano.

-No le interesa, señor.

- Por alguna razón, sí me interesan mocoso.

-De todas formas no tendría por que decírselas, es personal.

-Te he dicho que realmente no se el motivo, pero quiero saber de ti.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque…

"_te conozco_". Pensó, mas no lo dijo por estupidez suya, esa respuesta habría cambiado drásticamente las cosas.

-Porque tú me llamas la atención. – completó.

Eren le encaro, con una expresión realmente cambiada, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, se mordía el labio inferior el cual temblaba, sus cejas inclinadas y su cabeza se había ladeado.

-Mentira…-dijo- ¡Mentira! ¡MENTIROSO!

El mayor no se inmuto, pero por dentro esta confundido.

El chico de mirada turquesa rió –Joder…ahora me vienen con esto… ¿Quiere saber mas de mí, señor?, le aseguro que no. ¿Le llamo la atención?... ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Tomó bastante aire.

-Le agradezco por ayudarme, le pediría por favor que no hable esto con nadie, yo…tengo problemas, si es lo que quería saber. Disculpe…me retiro.

El castaño, soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a irse, llego a la puesta volvió a tomar aire pero en cuanto jalo la manija para poder salir, una mano la azotó con fuerza. Eren al sentir eso volteo la cabeza, fueron milésimas de segundo, cuando ya se encontraba en el suelo con un gran dolor en el rostro, miró a su atacante, Rivaille estaba de pie frente a él con la mano en puño.

Otra vez pasaron menos que segundos para que otro malestar se formara en el cuerpo del ojiverde, esta vez en el estomago, pero eso no se detuvo ahí, fueron patadas, golpes y jalones de cabello que el azabache le regalaba.

-Me asustaste, idiota. -habló luego de dejar al pobre Eren sin ya casi oxigeno en sus pulmones, él solo jadeaba de manera sonora.

**_"La misma maldita fuerza"_**

-Cuando entre aquí y te oí gritando, me asustaste. –Prosiguió- Cuando vi que estabas herido me sentí temor. Ahora, cuando te ayudo y quiero saber por que te comportas como lo haces…me dices que no me interesa, y que prácticamente me vaya a la mierda. -Yo…

-A todo esto, no tienes lugar donde pasar la noche ¿eh?-Rivaille interrumpió de nuevo.- Pues, por la forma tan altanera por la que te comportaste, tendrás que acompañarme.

El muchacho le miro con horror.

-No te preocupes, te daré donde dormir, ¿Eso es lo que quieres, no? – Sintió una presión en el estomago recordando las palabras de Eren "_Solo me pedirán sexo ¿no?"_ - No te hare nada. Te lo prometo. No tengo ninguna clase de doble intensión contigo. –Aseguro- Si no tienes lugar donde pasar la noche te ofreceré una cama, tengo una casa bastante amplia, con muchas habitaciones. Te estoy hablando con la verdad, estoy preocupado. No es solo por eso …tus heridas, se que yo soy el causante de la mayoría, por lo que quiero hacerme responsable, tu mano quiero que la revise un doctor, acabas de comer y tu boca debe tener cientos de bacterias acumuladas, si te lastimaste con algo sucio obviamente se debe tratar antes de infectarse. ¿Quieres que te de lepra o otra porquería?

-N-no…

-Bien. Vendrás conmigo. –Concluyo.-

**_"La misma amabilidad brusca"_**

Acto seguido le ofreció como apoyo al menor para levantarse, Eren levanto su mano hasta la que le era extendida casi de inmediato, pero como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría, se crespo y se detuvo, levantándose por su propia cuenta.

Se acomodo en traje sacudiendo un poco las solapas y las mangas del traje, del bolsillo derecho de este, salió volando un frasquito cayendo justo a los pies de quien estaba con él.

Le recogió, el frasco era banco, evidentemente era medicamento, en el frente unas grandes letras azules que anunciaban su nombre, _"cymbalta"._

Para los que conozcan, o hayan oído ya este nombre antes, deberán saber muy claro que camino tomara esta historia, quienes no, no se preocupen, el pelinegro tampoco sabia lo ese frasco era ni lo que significaba, nunca había escuchado aquel nombre.

Fue en un parpadear cuando el objeto desapareció de sus manos para regresar a las del moreno, quien en un ágil movimiento se lo arrebató de las manos, para volverlo a colocar en su traje.

-¿Estas enfermo?- Intuyó.

-…Sí.- Vamos de nuevo, el chico parecía estar otra vez apunto de derramar llanto.

-¿De que?

-De…la garganta.

-Ah. Te dije que no lloraras.- habló molesto.

-¡Que yo no…!, que yo no…yo…-A cada palabra, voz se quebraba mas y mas, dándole paso a las gotitas saladas que brotaban de sus ojos, respiraba de manera pesada y sus esmeraldas azuladas miraban fijo al hombre que estaba parado frente a él- Es difícil para mí ¿Sabe?...Algo me esta lastimando demasiado…Me duele tanto. Me duele todo, y no solo físicamente… Pero no lo entendería.

-No lo entendería si no me lo dices, mocoso, pero creo que no quieras contarle ese tipo de cosas a un desconocido. – Se acerco nuevamente a Eren, ayudándolo a limpiar su ropa

El castaño sonrió- Tiene razón pero…

**_"Yo te conozco más a ti, que a mi mismo."_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**N.A**: PERDONENMEEEEEE! Se que prometí lemon, pero quiero se quepan que soy una bazofia escribiéndolo, y subi esto por que realmente me urgía subir capitulo xD, bueno bueno, pero Levi ya consiguió llevarse a Erencin a su casa :3;, les digo de nuevo, esta es la tercera vez que escribo este capitulo, nunca subiré algo que no me guste o de lo que no estoy segura, por ello lo deje de esta manera. Les quiero decir que si tendrá lemon, SI!, algún día xD de hecho la temática por lo que voy lo demanda xc, veamos que tal sale xD.

Y por los que me dijeron que lo iba a violar en el baño, me temo que no. Entiendan, Eren es importante para Levi, no es como si por que le da la gana lo va a violar en el primer momento en que se queden solos, lo que menos quiere es asustarlo o lastimarlo u/u -Pero la cochinota de la autora lo pensó antes que ustedes, aunque diga que no xD-

* * *

**Aclaraciones**:

-Sí, el nombre de la escuela de Eren es el apellido de Jean.

-La llamada de Eren es...fundamental, por así decirlo, les pido que no se olviden de ello.

-Quienes no conozcan la función del cymbalta, están libres de buscar que es lo que es, aunque yo les recomendaría que no lo hicieran, ya que arruinaría un poco la trama.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: **

La flama de algo no olvidado, el temor y la confusión de ambos.

_"-Te extrañe..._

_-¿Cual es tu afán de mentirme?"_

Se dice que una persona cambia cuando sufre demasiado o aprende lo suficiente, en el caso de los ojitos azulados de tono opaco, han sido ambos.

La vida de Eren no es como la pintan, no es como piensan, y no es como nadie imagina.

_"-¡¿Desde cuando tomas esas pastillas?!_

_-...Desde hace 7 años. "_

* * *

**Contesto rw de los queridos guest, desde mucho** xD : (╯3╰)

**Dead or Alive**: Muchas gracias QuQ, yo también era de puros doujins xD, me encantan, en tumblr hay un monton tan bellos ;/O/;, gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic -corazón-

**Annie-chan:** E-es buena la diarrea? xD, jajajaja me encanto lo de "don't fucking touch my Eren", me lo imagine como un gatito gruñendo aferrado al pobrecito Eren, gracias por leer ;3;

**Mizu-Chan**: Pueeees al final no hubo nada, perdona unu,y al contrario gracias a ti por leer :'D

**twerkaeika**: Ya explique por que no hubo lemon, y creo que ya entendieron como sera xD, que bueno que den gracia mis bazofias ;n; xD

**Kitsune-Yuki: **Espero que no te haya decepcionado tanto su reencuentro :c, gracias por leer xD

**Neko**: Me alegro que hayas oído la canción y te haya gustado el fanfic :'3 , y aquí tienes el capitulo, espero y te haya gustado, gracias por tus bellos comentarios~

**Xanat: **Me encanta la personalidad de Hanji, le sacare provecho a mas no poder xD, pues no le quiere hablar por varias cosillas, creo que en este cap se explica un poco, Heicho tendrá cariño mas pronto de lo que parece..o no (?), creo que me uniré a quienes no actualizan OnO, o espero que no xD, gracias por leer~

**Jerex4va**: OOH Pensé que nadie se daría cuenta xD,pero sí, muchas gracias por comenta

* * *

Los reviews alimentan mi alma, así que siempre estoy encantada de recibir unos cuantos -Cara yandere-, insisto. -Cara más yandere.- Acepto ideas, de todo ;n;, también si notan alguna falta de ortografía díganme, no me enojo~ xD

Muchas gracias por leer, y comentar. (╯▽╰)

Les deseo bonito inicio de semana ;33;

ByeBye'


End file.
